Goodbye Navy
by Hundius
Summary: Bomber is applying for a new job and meets an old friend... A story with action, disillusionment, friendship, drugs trafficers. Cast of main characters : Mike, Kate, Bomber, Dutchy, Maxine, Nikki Thanks to Wickeduk for spell checking.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome aboard

Goodbye Navy!

**1. Welcome aboard**

A sunny afternoon in Cairns.

The young brunette looked at her watch and sipped from her coffee at the terrace of the tavern. She looked again at the invitation letter she had taken out of her handbag.

_Almost time for my interview. I hope they will accept me, because the actual office job I'm doing now is not for me. So bureaucratic. I want to go back to the sea. Maybe this time it will work. This carrier, the South Pacific Discovery Cruises, is asking for a skipper for one of their cabin cruisers. It shouldn't be a problem. I'm ex-navy, I know to sail, I know to cook and I have medical knowledge._

She looked again at her watch.

_Yeah, here we go._

She finished her coffee, stood up and straightened her clothes .

_Not exactly my favourites. Skirt, jacket, not really my thing. However I must make a good impression._

She walked a bit further, and stopped outside the office. The outside façade reminded her of a travel agency.

_Hmm, here it is. Not that big. A small company._

She entered the small, newly decorated office with lots of posters of tropical islands, fish, reefs and ships on the walls. An older lady sat behind a new desk.

_No, it's certainly not a dingy office. Installed with taste. Probably that means it's the same with the boats and the kind of customers. That's a big relief, especially for the latter._

"Good day, I'm Rebecca Brown. I'm here for the vacancy of the job of skipper. I have an appointment with the boss today."

"I'm sorry miss, but the boss is at sea, it was an unexpected tour she had to make. I expect her back this evening. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Uh, ok, fine. Same time?"

"No, come at 10 o'clock."

"Ok, thanks. Bye bye."

She left and wandered through the streets looking at the shop fronts, without really seeing them.

_Crap. That's a nice start. You build up a certain tension for the interview and then all of a sudden it's gone and you have to start over again._

The next morning.

Rebecca was heading to the office again, a bit nervous. _Will it work today?_

The lady at the desk was already expecting her when she entered."Hello, Miss Brown, the boss is expecting you."

"Hi, I'm not too late, am I?" Rebecca asked anxious.

"No, no, not at all. Just walk through. Her office is behind that door."

"Thanks."

Rebecca knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' that sounded familiar to her ears

She entered the office and was nailed at the ground.

"Ma'am !"she gasped, her eyes widening.

She was looking at Kate McGregor, her former executive was wearing a smart green suit and had her hair in a knot, just like when she was wearing her white uniform.

_What is she doing here? She's dressed like a real lady._

Kate stood up and reached out her hand.

"Rebecca, please take a seat."

"Uh, thank you."

"It looks like you're surprised to see me, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes, a bit."

_My god, what happened here? She was always a navy addict?_

"I noticed that." Kate said with a smile."It's a long time ago, isn't it? How are you now?"

"I… I'm fine. I just can't get used to a job on shore. I need more activity. Therefore, I applied for this job as skipper."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. You know it's hard to find decent skippers. Many of them can sail, but they lack _the_ thing that makes the image of the company, you see what I mean?"

"Yes, I do."

"It's something I see at the first sight and then it's already decided for 50%".

_Hmm, still the no nonsense woman_.

"I know you. You can sail, cook, have the well desired medical knowledge, but what about your engine knowledge?"

"That's ok. I'm not a 'Charge', but I can manage it." She said with a smile.

"Neither do I, but it works." Kate answered with a smile too."I want to do a test. Does it fit for you that we will sail this afternoon to Dunk Island and back ?"

"Yeah, that's ok. Where?"

"At the docks, pier 5, the Southern Star."

"Ok, see you there."

"Thank you ma'am."

That afternoon.

Rebecca was glad to change her skirt and jacket for shorts and a t-shirt. She found the Southern Star and was waiting for Kate. The boat was painted in bright blue with yellow and white stripes.

_Ouch, serious boat. Must have cost a fortune. Could that be hers? No, of course not, it's one of the company's. But the company is hers. Weird…Too crazy that I might be the skipper of such a marvel… I'm still curious to know why she isn't in the Navy anymore… Hey there she is._

Kate had parked her car at the pier and walked towards the boat. She had changed her suit for cargopants and a polo-shirt. Her hair was tied in a pony-tail.

"Hi Rebecca."

"Ma'am."

"It's Kate. This is not the Navy anymore; we're less formal, you see. I have a new boat that is coming from the wharf in a couple of days. If you're successful, you'll be the skipper of my second boat."

"A second boat?"

"Yeah. The business is good nowadays. Right, let's get on board and bring to me to Dunk Island ."

Kate hung around and observed Rebecca who handled the boat like she had done so for years. In the late afternoon they entered Cairns harbour again and Rebecca tied up the boat.

"Rebecca, you have the job. Welcome to the club."

"Thanks !"

"I remember you have a bit of an explosive temper. Try to keep that under control, will you?"

"Ok, I'll watch out."

"See me tomorrow at the office for your contract."

"Ok. Do you have time for a drink? "

"No, not today. I have to pick up Stephanie."

_Stephanie?_"Ok, no problem, it will be for the next time."

"What would you like me to call you? Rebecca, Bomber?"

"Becca, will be fine."

"Ok, I'll do that. See you."

The next day Rebecca was at the office again to sign the contract and to receive the company uniform. It composed of cargopants and blue polo-shirt with the logo, and a cap, also with the logo.

"Becca, tomorrow I'll have the new boat. It's the Southern Cross and it's the one that you are going to sail," Kate said.

"Great."

"Another thing. I want that you always know where the boats are going to. This applies also to me. If something would go wrong, then the other skipper knows where the boat should be. Here's a spare key of the office, so that you can always look into the planning." Kate handed over a key.

"Ok, roger that."

Kate had a slight smile hearing the old Navy behaviour of answering. _Once Navy, always Navy. We can't get rid it of it._

"Did you plan anything for the weekend?" Kate asked Rebecca.

"No, nothing special. I have no obligations. I'm still single, you see."

"Fine. We will fix up the boat with supplies, and then take a trip out together, so we can see how it handles. I'll pick you up on Saturday, at 11 o'clock, at pier 5. No uniform yet, just casual. And just for a few of hours. I need to pick up Stephanie by the end of the afternoon," she said with a smile.

"Great, no problem for me."


	2. Chapter 2 Maiden trip

**2. Maiden trip**

The next day Rebecca was waiting at the docks when Kate arrived, her car stuffed with a huge amount of equipment for the boat. The Southern Cross was painted in the same way as the other one. They started to unload and to put on it on board. A couple of hours later they pushed off to the sea.

"May I ask who's Stephanie? A couple of days ago you mentioned her."

"You are really curious, aren't you?" Kate answered with a smile.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself."

Kate looked at her. "She's my daughter."

"Oh. Are you married? "

"No," Kate said dry.

Rebecca frowned.

_What has she figured out?_

"How old is Stephanie?"

"She's six now."

"Uh, who's the father?"

"Mike," Kate answered, looking straight forward through the windscreen.

"Mike Flynn?" Rebecca asked surprised.

Kate turned her face towards Rebecca.

"Yep. But he doesn't know. I see at your face you don't believe it, but it is."

Rebecca didn't know what to say and looked startled at Kate.

_What the hell? I need to know more, there's something very weird going on._

After a few minutes, she worked up the courage to ask. "Kate, why are you here? The Navy, that was always your thing, wasn't it? So, you and Mike have a daughter, and he doesn't know? I think you have a lot to explain, don't you?"

Kate stared blankly at the horizon. "Indeed, it's an complicated story. And yes, the Navy is still my passion, but I'm discharged from it with a record." She said while looking sadly at Rebecca.

"But how ?"

"They found out I had a relationship with Mike and I had to leave."

"How long was it ago that you were discharged?" She asked prudent.

"About six years ago."

"What?" Rebecca yelled. That was during the same time as I was with 2Dads. And you both pulled us up on it," she spat at Kate.

"Sorry Becca, we had no choice. Really. If I had found out about you both, I would have given you dressing down, and left it at that, because I was in the exact same situation. I knew how hard it was for me, and I knew how hard it was from Nikki and ET's situation."

Rebecca looked at Kate, startled.

"I see you're surprised by that. I didn't always do everything by the book. I made my own decisions. And yes, I knew about Nikki and ET, and I told her that I knew, but I didn't say anything to Mike. They followed the rules and kept if off the boat. It was only when ET died that I told Mike. But you had bad luck, and it was Swain who caught you, and he reported it to the CO. So Mike couldn't do anything other than take the official line. If you had both been more careful, then probably nothing would have happened. Moreover, if we hadn't said anything, someone else would have brought it up, and then it would have been worse."

Both were silent for a while.

"And you?" Rebecca asked very quietly.

"We did nothing on board. The fact that we were together and that we couldn't express our feelings was extremely frustrating. On shore we were together, but one night we were seen in a restaurant, and we were seen when we both entered my place."

"Who brought it up?"

"Another officer from the base."

"Maxine?"

"No, certainly not. She knew about us, but she turned a blind eye. In the end, she couldn't help us either, it went straight to the Brass. Captain's table, and over and out," she said sadly.

"Sorry for my reaction," she murmured, as she touched Kate's arm.

"It's ok."

"So they fired you?"

"Yes," Kate said husky.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Rebecca asked softly.

"Damn yes!" Kate said fiercely while she wiped a tear from her eye.

"And Mike?"

"He wasn't fired because they took into account his service record. He was demoted to leading seaman and transferred to Darwin."

"Ouch. Did you see, or hear from each other after that?"

"Nope, nothing. We both stuffed it up. We were so disappointed and angry at ourselves that we started to blame each other and it ended in a fierce fight with slamming doors and it was over." Kate was grabbing a few tissues now.

"Do you have still contact with the guys from the Hammersley?"

Kate continued after she blew her nose and had pulled herself back together."Not really. It wasn't a pleasant situation. One day you're their executive officer and the next you're kicked out … "

Rebecca put her arm around Kate's shoulders to comfort her. Kate swallowed a lump and rubbed her eyes with the tissue. She took a deep breath. "Sometimes I'll get a cute email from Dutchy, and even from Nikki, but that's all. And there's Maxine, who's turned out to be a real friend," she said with a smile.

"And how did you start this business?"

"My father passed away shortly after it all happened. He was a big land owner in England. The notary found me at least, and I travelled to England to sell the land. That wet, foggy and cold England is not a place for me. With the money I bought the Southern Star and started the company. That was a big comfort, because I could sail again," she said with a smile.

"Ok, but I still don't understand something. Stephanie, you said Mike is the father, but you didn't see him …"

"…And he doesn't know. Yes, that's right. It happened probably that night when they saw us."

"That's cruel! How could you do that?" Rebecca sounded disappointed.

"Becca, it was a couple of weeks later before I knew for sure and I was still pissed off at him. Moreover I don't know if he's still in Darwin."

"If you bumped into him now, would you tell him?"

"Don't know. He has to make the first move," Kate said with a raw voice and shrugged.

"Hmm, there are still some serious issues between you both, aren't there?"

Kate stared sad to the horizon and grabbed another tissue.

Rebecca looked concerned at Kate.

_She's still serious upset about what happened. There's more to this than she's saying, just look at her body language._

"But, how do you manage it with her while you're at sea for a couple of days?"

"Maxine takes care of her. She felt guilty that she couldn't do anything to help us back then and she proposed me to help me like that. Stephanie goes back and forth between my place and hers."

"Does Stephanie like that?"

"Yeah, Maxine is very nice to her. It works."


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**3. Memories**

"Kate, we have visitors."

A grey warship approached to them.

"Uhm, speak of the devil and he shall appear, isn't it?" Kate said while she looked at it with the binoculars.

"Southern Cross, this is Australian warship Hammersley. Stop all engines, we intend to board you," the radio announced.

Kate grabbed the microphone and answered. "This is the Southern Cross to the HMAS Hammersley. We are an Australian flagged vessel and the law states that you cannot board us without due reason," Kate answered.

"Southern Cross, we are aware. May we be allowed to board for training purposes?

"Ok, Hammersley, be my guest." Kate stopped the engines and both women leaned against the wall of the wheelhouse to watch the RHIB being launched.

"There was a time when we were onboard that RHIB," Rebecca said.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, indeed. I'm curious to know who's still on board."

The RHIB stopped along the vessel and the sailors jumped on board. Some were stopped in their tracks as they saw who stood in front of them

"Kate! Bomber! You're here, what a surprise!" Dutchy exclaimed. He gave Kate a wink, and gently squeezed her arm.

"X! How's this possible! And Bomber? You too?" Bird's eyes widened as she took in her ex-colleagues.

"X, they are ex-crew of the Hammersley."

The actual XO looked puzzled, and looked from his team to the two women. "Ok, I'm Lieutenant Wilkinson, nice to meet you." He shook hands with them both.

"Charlie 2 to X-ray 2, what's going on?" The message came from the bridge.

"X-ray 2 to Charlie 2. Nothing Ma'am. We just met some old colleagues of yours." He turned back to the two ladies. "What are your names?" he asked them.

"Rebecca Brown and Kate McGregor," Kate answered.

"A Rebecca Brown and Kate McGregor, Ma'am," he passed onto the bridge.

Then he made a face and held the microphone from his ear. "_What_? Kate and Bomber? Invite them on board, ASAP!"

"Yes Ma'am," he said, lifting his eyebrows. "Uh, our boss invites you on board. Will you come along? I'll leave two men here to watch your boat. Bird, Harpie, you stay here."

They sat silent in the RHIB while it returned to the Hammersley. When it was winched on board Rebecca tapped Kate on her shoulder. "I have some mixed feelings coming here back."

"Yeah, me too. I've got many happy memories here, but also a few extremely bad ones, especially the last."

When they climbed down, someone was waiting for them. "Kate, Bomber?"

"Nikki, you're here?" They gave each other a hug.

"Come, from the moment my crew has finished saying hello, I'll offer you a brew." Nikki said. Meanwhile the others were joining to see the long lost ex-sailors.

**In the officers mess**

"Nikki, so you're now the commander of the Hammersley. Since when?" Kate asked.

"About six years ago. I was promoted to Lieutenant-Commander and transferred in a rush. I had to complete a commander training course and then got posted back on the Hammersley. I've got Harry Wilkinson as my XO. You and Mike both disappeared and the Brass didn't say a word. I couldn't even get anything out of Maxine. It's only from rumours that I heard what had happened. I'm sorry Kate, it's your job I'm doing now."

"Never mind, so be it," Kate said.

_Damn, it still hurts!_

"And you? Are you now together with Mike?" Nikki asked.

"No, I'm not," Kate answered briefly.

"Oh, that surprises me. Do you know where…"

"No, I don't know," Kate quickly answered again.

"Nikki, can you tell me where Mi…" Rebecca asked.

"Becca. _No_!" Kate snapped at her.

Nikki looked surprised. She looked from one to the other, not knowing what to think about it.

"Ok, ok, what are you doing nowadays?" Nikki asked.

"I have a small company of cabin cruisers that do leisure tours, and Rebecca is my newest skipper."

"Oh, great! You're back on track, that's really great! What's the name of the company?"

"South Pacific Discovery Cruises."

"Wow, sounds jolly good!"

"Can I see the others?" Asked Kate.

"Yeah go ahead. Swaino is on watch and Charge hangs around there too."

When Kate left the mess, Rebecca pulled Nikki's arm."Nikki, can you tell me where Mike is now? You can email or text me," she whispered and handed over her card.

Nikki frowned. "What's going on for God's sake?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Later, it's a really touchy subject. One wrong word and she'll get mad at us and bite our heads off!"

"Ok, got it."

When she left the mess, she bumped into 2Dads."Hey Rebecca, it's been a long time. It's just great you're here again."

"Hi Leo," Rebecca said coolly.

"Are you on shore leave in a couple of days? Maybe we can go on a date?"

"No Leo. Not for now. It's over, you know."

"Ok okok. Maybe later on. You can always call me!"

"Yeah, I'll think about it," she said heading to the bridge to the others.

Afterwards, when Dutchy brought them back to the boat he snatched a little word with Kate. "I know we've kept in touch by email, but we haven't met up at any point. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"How's Stephanie?"

"She's ok, and she's growing," she said with a smile.

"We should arrange to have lunch or something, when I'm on shore. What do you think?"

"Hmm good idea, I'll text you."

"Great, fair winds to you both." He entered the RHIB to return.

"You and Dutchy are still friends, are you?" Rebecca said while they were looking at the RHIB.

"Yeah, that's one of the only good things that I have left. But don't start reading into it. We're just friends, Kate said in defence.

"Don't tell me stories. The way you talk about it, tells me there's more to it," she said laughing.

"And what about you and 2Dads?" Kate tried to put Rebecca on another track.

"Nothing. You know him, hey? You can't rely on him. On duty, he's okay, but on shore? Nope."

"That was my impression too."

**Later on that day.**

"What kind of customers do we have?" Rebecca asked.

"Daily tours along the coast line. Visits to the mangroves. Backpackers who want to make a trip to one of these tropical islands. Divers. From time to time, a short cruise for a few days along the islands."

"Hmm, nice mixture. And how does it work?"

"Helen, the lady at the desk, who's married to Captain Steve Marshall, by the way, makes the reservations. She works here part-time, for something to do/as a hobby. We will customise the itineraries. On days when only one boat has been reserved, you will sail it, and I'll remain in the office, or do any maintenance."

"And what if they ask for extras?"

"It depends on how busy your schedule is, what supplies you have and the fuel level. We cannot be late for other customers."

Rebecca nodded. "Ok."

**Kate's place**

In the late afternoon they moored and filled the fuel tanks. They went both their own way and Kate passed by Maxine's to pick up Stephanie. After dinner Kate played a bit with Stephanie and put her to bed. She poured herself a glass of white wine, went to the terrace and sat down to overlook the bay.

_Becca's questions and the encounter with the Hammersley have brought all the emotions back to the surface._

_**Six years ago.**_

_The patrol was done, we had shore leave and he asked me for dinner in the local restaurant. Delightful, without any cares, we laughed a lot, we could finally enjoy each other. I had no idea that someone saw us. Afterwards, we were in a good mood and I asked him to come to my place. We fooled around with each other and had a splendid night together. But the same guy had seen us enter my place together. Why did he do that?_

_A couple of days later, Maxine called us and told us that we had to come to Navcom. She sounded unhappy, rather gloomy._

_The moment we entered that room I was startled. It was a Captain's table - a captain in the middle and a commander next to him. I had never seen them before. Maxine sat on the other side of the captain and she looked like she had been through the wringer. This was not good. I looked at Mike, but he wouldn't look at me._

_The captain started off by accusing us of breaking the non-fraternisation rules. We were seen at the restaurant and at my home. We couldn't deny it. There was a witness, a young lieutenant who just arrived at the base. We had to admit we knew each other for longer than just that date. Painful. Our excuse that we didn't bring our relationship on board made no sense. Luckily for us they didn't know about our relationship at ADFA. As a commander and executive officer we had to set an example and we didn't. No excuse! He wanted to make an example of us. His words are still etched in my brain: 'Lieutenant McGregor, your behaviour is not a good befitting of an officer of the Navy and we cannot tolerated it. That means that your career ends here. You are no longer in the Navy, effective immediately.' _

_I must have been pale white and I was dizzy. I was biting back my tears to keep up appearances for the last time. 'Dismissed!' I left the room and outside I leaned against the wall, letting my tears flow. Why me? Is it such a crime to love someone? _

_In the room I heard the same accusation against Mike. 'Taking in account your perfect service record, you are demoted to leading seaman from now on. Dismissed.' He went out, threw an irritated glance at me and continued. _

"_Mike! Wait." He didn't stop. I ran after him and grabbed his sleeve, but he pulled away from me. "Leave me alone!" he said and left the building._

Meanwhile, the doorbell was ringing. Kate finally noticed and she hurried to the door while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

_My God, I hope that that bell wasn't ringing for too long. Stephanie will wake up from it._

It was Maxine. "Hey Max, what brings you here now?"

"Hi Kate, today I thought Stephanie caught a cold and I wanted to know how she is now, but …My God, what happened? You look awful!" Maxine expressed surprised.

"Max… I know… I'm … a mess actually," Kate sobbed while she stepped aside to let Maxine entering the house.

"Tell me, what happened? Is something wrong with the boat?" Maxine asked worried. Maxine took Kate to the couch where she put her arm around her. Kate took a deep breath and grabbed a few tissues.

"No, the boat is fine. But I thought everything was in the past. I have a lovely daughter, a good company, a new boat and an old friend who's now my new skipper. But Rebecca asked me why I wasn't in the Navy anymore and who Stephanie was. She couldn't know that. And as the cherry on the cake we encountered the Hammersley today. I experienced everything again," she sobbed.

Maxine was rubbing her back.

"When I think about how it ended between Mike and me, I'm so disappointed."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yes, it was. Worse!" She said huskily.

"The day of the captain's table he ran away from Navcom without telling me anything. At home I tried to call and text him, but he did not respond. That evening I went to his place. He let me in, but I noticed he had been drinking and he was angry. I asked him what did we do now but he shouted back saying that _I_ was Princess Perfect and that _I_ had to know. He yelled at me too, asked me why he deserved that.

I was so astonished that I yelled back, telling him that it was not my fault either.

Then things became worse. He yelled at me, saying that I was blaming him, and that I was saying it was his fault that we had sex. He said it had been my idea because I invited him to come back to my place that night. I said he started it because he invited me for dinner in the first place. Then he said I always twisted things so that they would suit me. I was so angry, I said that wasn't true. I turned around and told him that none of this would ever have happened if he had taken that shore posting.

He got really mad then.

'Oh yes,' he said. 'That would work for you, wouldn't it? Me on shore and you with your promotion and command. First you let me believe that you loved me, and then you let me make love to you, for what? So that I would recommend you for promotion?' Then he said that it was all becoming crystal clear to him, that when we started our relationship at ADFA it was for the same reasons. He seemed to be convinced that I only slept with people to advance my career. I was so upset that I shouted at him, and asked him if he thought I was some kind of prostitute. He said he believed so.

I was so humiliated and furious that I slapped him in the face. He slapped me back, yelling at me that I was a traitor, and that I had to get out now. I ran out and slammed the door as hard as I could. I stopped and leaned against the wall, my cheek was so painful. I pulled myself together before I went to my car, but as I went to leave he started throwing all the clothes I had at his place out of the window.

It was awful. I had to grab everything, dresses, pants, shoes, underwear. It was really humiliating. So, as revenge, I drove home, put all of his stuff in a garbage bag and put it outside.

I was so upset, I cried the whole night."

Kate stared blankly at the coffee table while Maxine was holding and comforting her tears running down her cheeks.

"I didn't know that," Maxine whispered.

"I couldn't image he could be like that. We both felt guilty and we started blaming each other, but what he said, that really hurt me."

"I didn't know about ADFA either. It started back then and carried on?" Maxine asked softly.

"Not really. He left me at ADFA without giving me a reason. I saw him again when I was posted to the Hammersley."

All the time Kate had been staring at the coffee table when she was telling the story, but now she turned to Maxine.

"Max?"

"Yes Kate?"

"Did you see him meanwhile?"

Maxine sighed. "A few times after the Captain's table for administration and then by accident at the base in Darwin. It was weird, because he was so estranged, just like he didn't know me anymore. That has hurt because we were friends."

Kate nodded and wanted to say something, but they were sidetracked by a little voice.

"Mummy, I can't sleep.

Why are you so sad?

Can I see the new boat as well and can Maxine come also?"

That broke the tension. Kate pulled Stephanie onto her lap and gave her a hug.

"Mummy, when can you get me a daddy?"

Kate and Maxine looked at each other not knowing what to say.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Business

**4 Bad business**

**Darwin - Two months earlier**

It was an exceptionally hot day in Darwin, and in a dingy bar at the port, lots of swearing men were just sitting around at tables. Some were leaning against the bar, but they were all waiting for something - a job, an opportunity, something to do.

One of them, a man in a dark blue shirt and jeans leaned against the bar, and sipping from his beer looked outside at a patrol boat that was lying in the port.

"Fucking Navy," he muttered taking another sip.

"What's the matter mate?" A guest next to him asked. "You don't like the Navy, do you?"

"I don't like them anymore! I gave a big part of my life to them and they kicked me out. Bastards."

"Ouch! And each time you see them, it makes you angry, right? Another cool beer?"

"Yeah, I could use another."

"Are they that bad?" he asked when two tasteful beers appeared on the bar.

He sighed. "Just because I did what I had to do… The senior officers didn't appreciate it.

Incompetent idiots. They were just too busy with their stupid rules and pulling rank on me. I didn't obey their orders.

Leading seamen are supposed to carry out orders, not give them or use their initiative. And they didn't like that. But I don't give a damn anymore."

" Are you capable of skippering a ship then?"

"Sure I am. I was once a commander, but they demoted me due to a woman."

"Oh, I thought it would be interesting to be there with all these women nowadays."

"Shut up about women in the Navy. One of those bitches rammed a knife in my back; that's why I'm here."

"I see. So, a captain you said?"

"Yep."

"Hmm interesting. Do you have a job?"

The man in the blue shirt shrugged. "Yes and no. Nothing serious. A stupid job here, another there, nothing exciting."

"I think I've got something for you - your own command. Travelling between the islands. Delivering cargo. Easy, not too much paperwork. No questions. You like that?"

The man in blue looked at his neighbour. "Yeah, sounds good. And the money?"

"Much better than average."

"Deal! Anything is better than hanging around here."

"Okay, my name is Ronald Meagan, but what's yours?"

"Flynn. Mike Flynn."

"Right, finish your beer and follow me, I'll show you the vessel. It's not a beauty, but it's perfect for what we have to do."

Mike followed his new boss to the docks. The boat was a small rusty cargo trader with a flat quarter deck and space for a few containers.

"This is the one, the Coral Sea. Actually they are busy with a few minor repairs but the plan is that you sail within a couple of days. I have here a few boxes for you to deliver to Port Moresby, and from there you will collect a couple of other boxes to bring back."

"What's in the boxes?" Mike asked.

"Don't know. I'm not interested either. It's just cargo, you see." The man shrugged.

"Oh, then I don't have to worry either? Easy."

"Perfect attitude, man! We understand each other," he said with a grin. "The only thing that you have to worry about is not losing the bloody boxes!"

"No prob!"

"Right, get yourself familiar with the boat. And here's my card. Give me a call when you're ready to pick up your orders."

Meagan walked away and the moment he was around the corner he took out his cell phone and made a call.

"Mark, it's Ronald. I found a skipper. Seems to be a good one this time. An ex-captain of the Navy, who has a score to settle with them. Haha, they kicked him out because he was too busy with a woman."

He listened to his partner's concerns.

"If he can be trusted?"

He paused for a moment.

"Let's test him. When he gets to Port Moresby, I'll ask them to give him a small parcel with instructions that it requires 'special treatment'. It'll just be a dummy package, just innocent coffee granules."

His partner agreed.

"Yeah, great. See you."

A few days later Mike sailed with 'his' vessel to Port Moresby. Mike stood at the bridge overlooking 'his' kingdom.

_It's good to be back at sea again, and to command a vessel. The last six years were horrible. Damn! It was so bloody hard to be the subordinate again, to obey only. Idiots._

_They wouldn't accept that I knew how it all worked. I even knew how to do it better, but I was not allowed to take the initiative. They knew about my former rank, and used it against me._

_At a Captain's table - again! 'Leader, you're blatant disregard for the rules you're your inability to follow orders, makes you a liability. Your employment is no longer in the best interest of the Navy. You will have to search for a career elsewhere. Dismissed.'_

_Dammit! And all this started with that damn relationship with Kate._

_Was she really worth it? At first I thought so, but then she was so focused on her career. I don't think she ever really loved me._

_That last fight between us should never have happened. It was nothing to be proud of. It caused irreparable damage between us._

_I wonder what she's doing now. Is she still thinking about me? I doubt it._

_She used me to better her career, but that blew up in her face, didn't it? Ha!_

_No point in dwelling on the past. Might as well forget everything and start thinking about the future._

_Maybe after a few months, I can get a better job than on this grubby little boat._

_And this crew? There's no discipline here at all._

_But they at least get on with their jobs, no questions asked._

_But that's none of my business._

_They let me play cards with them, and drink a few beers, but that's all. I'm not bothered._

_I get the feeling my employer likes to do a little extra business on the side._

_Should I be concerned? _

_Probably. _

_Am I concerned? _

_Not for now._

_As long as I can sail, and still earn money, it's all good._

At Port Moresby, another grubby port, they unloaded the containers and loaded a few more to take back. A man in a green sweaty jungle uniform stepped on board with a sports bag. He asked for the master of the vessel and one of the crew pointed him to Mike.

"Hi, you are the master of this vessel? I'm looking for Flynn."

"Yes, that's me."

"A word in your cabin?"

"Sure, follow me."

After they entered Mike's cabin, the man opened his bag and pulled out a small parcel, wrapped in brown paper."

"Can you hand this over to Ronald? It's personal. Okay? No customs, okay?"

"Okay, got it."

Then the man left and Mike put the parcel in a place where it couldn't be located easily.

_So, I was right. A little extra work on the side. I'll keep my mouth shut. Is what I'm going to do, right? Probably not._

_But on the other hand, what has my country done for me after all my years of service? Nothing, otherwise I wouldn't be here!_

_It might not be right, but it's better than hanging around in bars, doing nothing._

_Besides, no legit carrier is going to be interested in an officer that was kicked out of the Navy._

Back in Darwin, Ronald was waiting on the quay when the Coral Sea arrived. From the moment the vessel was moored he went on board.

"Hey Mike, how was the voyage?"

"Pfft, a milk run. But, come along, I've got something for you."

In his cabin Mike handed over the parcel to Ronald who looked at him interested.

"Thank you. I was expecting this, but didn't know when it would arrive," he lied. "You want to know what's in?" he asked cheekily.

"Nope, none of my business."

"Good guy! Thanks a lot mate. Between you and me, in the future, there will be more parcels. And, by the way, here, a small bonus." He handed over an envelope. with a couple of dollars extra.

Mike opened the envelope and looked inside. He lifted his eyebrows when he saw the amount of dollars and nodded.

"Okay, no problem. And thanks."

Ronald put the parcel in a sport bag and left the boat. After he left, he called Mark on his cell phone. "Mark, it's Ronald. Tonight you can have your Papua coffee. Mike delivered the parcel, without questions. Very discrete. We have a good guy for the bigger stuff. See you."


	5. Chapter 5 Encounter at sea

**5 Encounter at sea**

**Cairns, the Monday after the maiden trip**

They agreed that Rebecca would come to Kate's house to help load all the supplies for the boats.

As she arrived at Kate's house, Kate was leaving with Stephanie, her daughter's hand in hers.

"Hi Kate, sorry I'm a bit early."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sorry too; I'm running late! Stephanie got chocolate down her, and I had to put a new dress on her. Now you have the chance to meet her." Kate kneeled next to Stephanie. "Stephanie, this is Becca. I know her from the time I was on the war ship. We used to call her Bomber, but now it's Becca."

Rebecca caressed Stephanie's cheek. "You are really cute. Just like your mum, aren't you?"

"Becca, go on inside and make yourself at home. Give me 30 minutes. I have to take her to school, then I'll be back."

"Ok, will do. "

Later on, they drove to the port to prepare both boats for the upcoming tours with beverages, toiletries, snacks, blankets and other essentials when a message came through on Rebecca's cell phone.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I just got a text from Nikki - about Mike."

Kate looked at her with a glance like 'why-does-he-keep-on-following-me'.

"Interested?"

"The way you say that, I have no choice, I assume?" She said indifferently.

"She figured out that he was fired a couple of months ago. That was in Darwin. Maybe they have an address over there?"

Kate shrugged.

"But why? I don't understand you anymore."

"Sorry Becca, I'm not interested anymore. He has hurt me too much!" She said firmly.

"Come on Kate, there must be a way to make it better again between you. You loved each other and you both have a daughter. You could become a real family, yes? Give it a chance."

"No, I don't think so. I cannot imagine how it can become good again with a person who once called me a hooker!"

"A hooker?" Rebecca sounded surprised.

"Yes, a hooker. He thinks I slept my way up. I was so upset I slapped him in the face and he sla…" Kate swallowed. "And now, I want to talk about something else before I'm a mess again. I've cried too much already these last few days." Kate said irritated.

Rebecca bit her lip.

_I'd better hold my tongue. There will be a day that it blows up in my face if I continue like this_.

**Darwin**

A couple of days later when containers were loaded on board of the Coral Sea, a car stopped at the quay. Ronald got out and went on board to see Mike.

"Hey Mike, I've got something for you. Let a couple of your crew load the boxes in my car."

The crew took the boxes and stored them in the cargo hold of the vessel.

"Listen Mike, nowadays these waters are crowded with pirates. We think it would be unfair that you guys have nothing to defend yourselves against this scum and any other idiots who want to hamper our business."

"Indeed, it's scary that you have nothing other than a knife to defend yourself."

He opened the boxes. "As ex-Navy, I assume you can handle these, yes?" He give a AK47 to Mike. "There are also some Browning pistols, something that you can hide better on your body than an AK47." He said with a grin.

"And these to remove any unwanted evidence." He was holding a box of grenades. "By the way, you're going to receive another parcel in Port Moresby."

"No prob, I'll come good."

"Good lad. See you."

Mike brought more parcels from Port Moresby to Darwin and he received his bonus.

At one of the calls at Port Moresby, Mike got a visit from the same runner, this time in another sweaty shirt, handing over the classic sports bag. A hunch told Mike to store the bag deep inside the vessel. He was right because on his way back he had visitors.

**The Hammersley**

A week before. On the Hammersley, in the Arafura Sea, on the bridge.

"Ma'am, Navcom, Commander White for you," RO announced.

"Lieutenant-Commander Caetano speaking." Nikki took over the phone.

"Nikki, it's Commander White. The Feds are tracking a possible drug trafficking syndicate. They are saying that the stuff comes into the country via Papua. The tricky part is that it comes in small quantities, but on a regular basis. They don't know how many runners there are, but they already have one suspect. It's a small cargo vessel, the Coral Sea. It sails a regular traffic route between Port Moresby and Darwin. They have asked us to intercept and inspect."

"What do we expect to find Ma'am?" Nikki asked.

"Honestly I don't know. As usual, the Feds don't tell us everything. One thing is for sure, you will not find the stuff just lying around. Make a general inspection and film as much as you can," Maxine replied.

"Okay, where is the vessel now?"

"On its way to Port Moresby. Board it on its way back. Afterwards, report back to me."

"Roger that ma'am." Nikki ended the conversation and hung up the phone.

"X! Prepare a course that intercepts the route between Port Moresby and Darwin. We have to watch out for a cargo vessel, the Coral Sea, it's a possible drug runner."

"Aye boss." Wilkinson replied.

Meanwhile Dutchy appeared on the bridge with some lists in his hands. "Sir, do you have a second?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"These lists have to be verified by you sir."

"Uhm, yes, I know, I still have to do that," Wilkinson said a bit annoyed.

"Uh, sir, I asked for these the day before yesterday too."

"Dutchy, what's up? Are you trying to say that I'm not doing my job?" He said, feeling rebuked by Dutchy.

"No sir, not at all. You see, it's just the fact that I can't proceed either, sir," Dutchy said as plainly as possible.

"Yes, yes, put them on my desk, I'll do it this afternoon." He hissed in a hurry throwing a glance at the CO, hoping that she hadn't heard the conversation.

Dutchy left the bridge heading towards the XO's cabin, frowning and tapping the papers in his hand.

_Damn Wilkinson, every time it's the same story. When it comes to paperwork he lets it linger, and Dutchy has to fix it. And if there's one missing, then it's my fault. Why, for God's sake, did they send Kate away? With her, the paperwork was paradise. __And Nikki, she just lets everything carry on and doesn't do anything about it until it's due. Then she gets mad because it's not done. That's not the way to do things. __And me? I'm stuck in the middle of it. It's always me who has to pick up the pieces!_

**The Coral Sea**

A couple of days later at the Coral Sea, a call sounded from the microphone. "Coral Sea, this is Australian warship Hammersley, stop all engines, we intend to board you."

Mike grabbed the microphone. "Coral Sea to Hammersley, we are an Australian vessel and you're not allowed to board me."

At the Hammersley.

"X, did you hear that voice? I would say it's Mike." Nikki asked Wilkinson astonished.

"Sorry boss, I don't know Mike."

"Dutchy, RO, what do you think? Coral Sea, I know, but consider it as an exercise for my men," she said.

"Ok, then, be my guest, but hurry up. I have a tight schedule."

"Yes, it's him," Dutchy said. RO nodded. Both had a surprised glance on their face.

"Yes ma'am, and if there's something on board, you will not find it. Mike is an old fox. He knows all the tricks," RO added.

Nikki threw him a glance of 'do-you-always-want-to-screw-up-something'. "Ok, go for it X," she said.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." Wilkinson and Dutchy left the bridge to prepare .

On board the Coral Sea.

"Who's the master of this vessel?" Wilkinson asked.

"Me." Mike answered.

"Hey Mike?" Dutchy said with a questioned glance.

"Dutchy, hi," Mike answered cool.

_Not exactly the same as before anymore. Somewhat reluctant,_ Dutchy thought.

"I'm the executive officer of the HMAS Hammersley. Thank you for your cooperation for this exercise. It's a training exercise for my men. Can I see the manifest? And what's in the boxes?" asked Wilkinson. "Harpie, 2Dads, go downstairs and check it out. Don't forget to film it," the X ordered the two sailors.

"Aye sir." They started their task.

"Sure, go ahead," Mike answered. He turned and walked to the bridge while Wilkinson followed him.

He looked into the manifest which was perfect and the containers contained the contents as stated on the manifest.

"X-ray 82 to Charlie 82. Everything is ok here. We are returning, over," Wilkinson said. "Sir, everything's okay, thank you for your time."

They went back to the Hammersley and headed to the bridge.

"X, Dutchy, what's your impression?" Nikki asked while she was looking at the Coral Sea with the binoculars.

"Everything was ok boss. But if there's something, it could be hidden anywhere," said the X.

"It's Mike, boss. He wasn't behaving like the old Mike we know. I sensed a certain reluctance, a kind of loathing. It's odd, I know, but I have a gut feeling he's hiding something," Dutchy added.

"What did I tell you?" RO sneered.

"Thank you RO!" Nikki said irritated.

"But RO has a point. If he's in that business, it will be damn hard to catch him. He was one of us and he knows better than anyone where to hide anything dodgy . We can have a look at that video later on to see if we can detect something."

"The only thing we can do is catch him in the act," Swain said from his seat at the wheel.

"The X has the ship. I have to go to my cabin and report to Navcom," Nikki said.

"The X has the ship," Wilkinson replied.

Nikki went down the staircases.

_What's going on? Kate is not together with Mike? She has a daughter. I know all along she had a daughter, but never by who. From Mike? She has always ignored my questions about it. And now Mike is involved in a dodgy case. Strange._

At her cabin Nikki called Commander White at Navcom.

"Commander White speaking."

"Ma'am, it's Lieutenant-Commander Ceatano. We've just boarded the Coral Sea. I'm afraid I have some unpleasant news," she said.

"What's up?" Maxine sounded a bit irritated. She never liked playing guessing games.

"The master of that vessel is Mike Flynn."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Mike Flynn."

"DAMN! And?"

"Everything was ok, nothing dodgy. The containers contained everything that was on the manifests."

"Doesn't surprise me. If Mike is involved in it, we will never find something until we take that vessel apart, piece by piece."

"Moreover, my buffer, says that he didn't seem the same anymore. He feels like he's hiding something."

"Ok, thanks for investigating. Keep track of that vessel. With a bit of luck they'll make a transfer at sea and then you can catch them. I'll pass that info onto the Feds; they will check Mike out. So, that's all, fair winds Nikki."

"Thank you and bye ma'am."

Maxine put down the phone but kept her hand on it. She stared blankly at her desk.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing there?" she said softly to herself. _I know you were fired because you wouldn't obey your orders and fulfil your role as Leading Seaman. But this? Was your financial situation that bad? Or are you just so pissed off at everything you had to do something reckless?_

_I'm not going to tell Kate about this. She's finally starting to get over everything in the last few weeks, and this news will do her no good. It will bring the past to the surface again, and she will get mad and extremely upset, all over again._

She stood up, turned and looked at the scale model of the frigate. She took a small brush, bent and started to remove some dust from the small canons. She was completely preoccupied by the Mike and Kate situation.

_How did it all start? When did I first discover they were having a relationship?_

_In fact, it was bit by bit. Of course, they kept quiet about it, but there were signs. I thought there was something going on. _

_I see all the commanders and their executive officers in my division, and there are many women amongst them, but they all keep a certain distance, literally as well as figuratively._

_For example, if I hand over a file to a commander, he reads the papers, and when he finishes one, he passes the page to his XO._

_But not Mike and Kate. They lean over each other to read the papers together. _

_The way they make eye contact with each other is also different. They hold each other's glances longer than anyone else does._

_And when I see them in the mess on shore, they are always together_

_One day, I got my proof._

_That was back when she collapsed on the bridge during a patrol._

_She suffered from Gastroenteritis_

_The fact that she couldn't keep her food down, along with low blood pressure, a fever and the heat of the tropics caused her to become weak and lose consciousness. She was airlifted to the hospital in Cairns after her condition took a swift down turn._

_When I entered her room a couple of days later to see how she was doing, I noticed Mike was sitting next to her, on the bed, and holding her hand. No other commander would do that. He saw me and immediately released her hand. He tried to pretend nothing was going on, but Kate didn't. She was still too weak to play any kind of game. She kept looking at him with tears in her eyes. I turned a blind eye._

_Later on, I got more proof, a second incident._

_A week later, she had recovered enough that she was released from the hospital._

_I went to her house to see how she was doing, and when I rang the bell, it was Mike who opened the door. He wasn't there for a courtesy visit. Judging from the way he was dressed, it was a personal visit, not a professional one. It was obvious he had already been at her house for a while. His shirt was half open, his chest exposed, and he was wondering around in his socks. Kate was lying on an easy chair in the garden, recovering in the sun._

_When I left, I took him aside and asked him what was going on. He admitted they were having a relationship, because he couldn't deny the situation I had just witnessed. I said to him to be careful, and that I would ignore it this time. They had a right to be happy, and a good functioning CO and XO are as important to a ship as the engine._

_Mike must have told Kate about our little conversation, because I noticed a more relaxed Kate the next time I saw her, and that made our further conversations a little more light-hearted…_

She was interrupted by her assistant who needed her to sign the latest orders. She didn't expect him so she jumped with fright, rose quickly and hurt her back on her chair. "YES, put it down, I'll have a look at it in a minute," she snapped at him, grimacing and rubbing her back.


	6. Chapter 6 Another runner

**6 Another runner**

**Darwin**

At Darwin, Ronald went on board to collect his stuff.

"Ronald, I had a visit from the Navy on my way back. That's not normal. The Navy normally doesn't board Australian vessels unless they suspect something, so I think you'd better look for another route before it's too late. Leave the vessel without for now. There's a risk they are observing the boat. I'll put the stuff in a garbage bag, the one with the green rope."

"Hmm, thanks for mentioning that. I'll check it out. Anyhow, we are going to play on safe. I'll figure out another route."

Ronald left the boat. Mike got the parcel and put it in the garbage bag and ordered one of his men to put it next to the others bags from the boat at the quay. Later on, an anonymous white pickup stopped, loaded all the bags and left.

A few days later Mike got a text message from Ronald asking to meet him at the Shark bar later that night. Mike went to the grubby bar. He ordered a beer, but the beer was the same quality as the bar, so he took only a few sips of it. A few minutes later, Ronald entered and he got himself also a beer.

"Hi, there's a change in our situation."

"Hmm, I'm listening."

"It's becoming too hot in Papua. We're moving the lab to another spot. I assume that you know what we've been doing all these weeks?"

"Yeah, I was already aware of that."

"Ok, we are going to setup the lab at Woody Island. The Coral Sea is going to transport all the equipment there. There's a jetty that will dock vessels of that size. I want to keep the Coral Sea out of the picture for the transport of the parcels.

"Hmm, so how are you going to transport them to the mainland?"

"I found the perfect solution. There is small company that I found. They have two small boats, and do custom tours along the coast and between the small islands. It's called the South Pacific Discovery Cruises."

"Sounds impressive."

"Nah, that's just the name. It's mainly a leisure tour company. Best of all, it's run by three women; as innocent as can be. No one will ever suspect three women playing around with boats," he grinned.

"And how are you going to use them?"

"_Easy, they are going to supply the catering for the lab. On the surface, everything will appear as fruit, vegetables, other food supplies, that sort of stuff and they will bring back medical samples of the tropical plants from the research lab. Our stuff will be hidden in the samples."_

Mike grinned too. "Clever, that will work."

"Right, we don't have any time to lose. All the equipment has been loaded into the containers, and tomorrow you start transporting them to the island. That's all. We take care for the construction of the lab. Tomorrow morning I will have them delivered at the quay as construction materials."

"Ok."

Mike took another sip of the bad beer, grimaced and left the bar. Ronald left a few minutes later, leaving in the other direction.

**Cairns - The Same Day**

A good looking man with dark hair, middle aged and casually dressed in a shirt and cotton trousers, entered the office of the South Pacific Discovery Cruises. Helen who sat behind the desk, lifted her head to welcome the customer.

"Good morning, can I help you?"

"Hi, yes indeed. I've heard that you do boat tours?"

"Yes, sir. There's no fixed tours, you can decide where you want go to."

"Nice. Do you also sail to some islands?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'm part of a medical research team, and we have a lab on Woody Island, but it's isolated and there's no regular sea traffic. We need to supply the team there, and we have some samples to bring back. I just was wondering if you could organise a supply run for us?"

"No problem. We have two boats, so we should be able to fit you in. You know the tariffs? Here's a leaflet with the prices," she said offering him the leaflet.

"Ok, money isn't an issue for me. When can you make the first trip?"

Helen looked at the diary. "The day after tomorrow; does that fit? In the morning?"

"Ok. Great. Can I book a few trips in advance ?

"Sure. I'll put them in the diary. Can I have your name?"

"Certainly, John Smith," Ronald Meagan said.

"Okay. The boat will be either the Southern Star or the Southern Cross, and they are moored at pier 5."

"Splendid, my man will be there. I'll pay right now for this one and for the upcoming trips." Meagan paid and left the office.

A few days later, a man, not Meagan, arrived at the pier with some crates of vegetables, fruit, beverages and other parcels. Rebecca took him to the island and they unloaded the cargo at the main jetty. In return he was given some crates to take back, which included some dark blue boxes with clasps.

Rebecca, ever curious, could not resist asking what was in the boxes, but the only answer she got was that they were samples for further investigation, and that the research was a business secret of a pharmaceutical company. The man who travelled was not too talkative, but did make a bit of small talk.

Back in Cairns, a car was waiting for him. The boxes were loaded into the car and it quickly drove away.


	7. Chapter 7 Dating

**7 Dating**

**Two months later**

Rebecca settled into her new job better than she expected. In fact, it was a perfect fit for her, being her own boss. No nagging officers above her, just her having fun with the boat and having chats with the customers.

Kate and Rebecca alternated between making the voyage to the medical lab on the island with supplies and samples. _Easiest money earned_ thought Kate. Since Rebecca was on board, Kate now had room to breath and could spend more time on the administration at the office.

The Hammersley had returned from a patrol, and the crew was on shore leave. Dutchy had noticed that one of Kate's boats was moored, and he wanted to see if he would be lucky enough to meet up with Kate. He found the office and entered.

"Hi, I'm Dutchy, an ex-colleague of Ms McGregor's. I just wanted to know if she's in and if she's available?"

"Hi, yes, you're in luck today, she's in. Just walk through and knock on the door," Helen Marshall answered.

He knocked the door and smiled when he heard her familiar voice. He opened the door and went in.

"Hey, I wanted to see how you're doing. Better than email, isn't it?"

"Dylan! What a surprise!" Kate smiled from ear to ear. She was wearing her green suit and had her hair in a knot.

"Have you had lunch already?"

"No, not yet, but I'm starving."

"Well then, now's the perfect opportunity. It's splendid weather outside," he said smiling.

_Yeah! I'm lucky!_

"Yeah, I'm coming, just give a minute." And she went to the ladies room.

_Yes! He came for me! I'm going to look my best. With a little bit of luck I can restart a relationship with him._

She untied and combed her hair. She grabbed a bottle of perfume from her handbag and looked at herself in the mirror.

_How do I look? Hmm not quite ready. _She unfastened one more button of her blouse and arranged it a bit so there was more on view. She looked again and produced a big smile.

_Yeah, that's much better. _

She left the room.

"Hey, I'm ready."

"Hmm, nice perfume and you look even better now. Less formal, less Navy-like"

"Thank you," she beamed.

When they were sipping from their drinks at the terrace Kate started. "How's things going on the Hammersley, with Nikki and the new XO?"

"Depends . Nikki is good, but a bit too nice for the job she has to do. And sometimes her temper can be a bit explosive. I think that she's growing in her job . And Wilkinson, our X, he does his job well, but he lets the daily things linger. He doesn't chase them up like you did, so I have to do that for him, and that's a difficult situation. He's okay, certainly not a bad guy, and he's good with the crew as well. But we miss both of you. Really, we're missing the atmosphere, the buzz that you both brought on board.

"That's nice, thank you. But not so good for the Hammersley. What about the others? Do they think badly about me and what happened six years ago?"

"No, not at all, they all find it a pity that it happened that way. No one thinks bad of you."

"That's very nice to you? How are you doing?"

"Me? Pfff. What can I say?" Dylan shrugged. "Life's a bit boring, really. It's just patrols, shore leave, a few drinks with the guys, a bit of flirting, a few weekends at the farm alone, but nothing, and no one exciting. These days I'm happy to be back on board."

Kate nodded.

"But how are you doing? Aside from the emails, it's the first time we've met since… you know."

"Yeah. I'm doing well. But, you're absolutely right, we should have done this earlier. I don't know why we didn't? Maybe I wanted to run away from the past, but then you run away from all the good things too, didn't you?. Anyway better late than never."

She took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Actually, I've had my second boat for just over a month now. The business is doing well. I've got help from Steve Marshall's wife and I've got Bomber, Rebecca, on board, it's just great. My little Stephanie is a diamond, and Maxine is more like family to me. But," she sighed, "I want more in my life. I want to move on," she said looking straight at him.

Dylan nodded. "I understand, me too. Uh… Mike?"

"No, he's a closed chapter," she said firmly. "Until a couple of weeks ago, I was still getting upset when I thought back to all that went wrong during those days. But I've made up my mind and I've locked it away. Now I can talk about it without becoming a mess... What are you staring at?"

"You. You are just gorgeous."

"Come on, you're making me blush."

"No, it's true."

"Thank you," she said smiling, her blush increasing.

"You know, I want to meet Stephanie . I never got to meet her in real life. You emailed me photos, but that's not the same."

"That makes me happy. I've already told her a lot about you. Let's say this: Next weekend, if we are both on shore, then we will call each other to fix something up. Ok?"

"Great, sounds good to me!"

They got their lunch and talked quite a lot until Kate looked at her watch.

"Sorry Dylan, I have to go. I still have a lot of paperwork to do. We'll keep in touch though, right?"

"Yeah, we will. See you!"

He kept looking at her until she disappeared between the other pedestrians. He emptied his glass, still enjoying her presence. Repeating the words in his mind she had said.

_Yeah, the next weekend looks promising. I think I'll step on board for the first time with reluctance after that weekend._

Kate entered her office with the jacket of her suit over her arm.

"Hi Helen, it's splendid weather outside," she said enthusiastic.

"Hey Kate, do I hear here some joy in your voice?"

"Yeah, maybe," she said smiling.

"Let me guess, that big, strong, blond guy?"

"Yep! I feel alive again."

"Well, Kate, dear, you deserve that after everything. I hope it works out for you!"

"Yeah, I hope so too." She entered her office. There it took quite some time before she could concentrate on her paperwork again.


	8. Chapter 8 Crash sailed

**Chapter 8 Crash sailed**

**That Thursday.**

The Hammersley crew had two weeks shore leave, but Navcom decided to shorten it.

Commander White ordered Lieutenant-Commander Caetano to make an extra patrol with a team from the Federal Police. They were in the middle of an investigation in to the drugs lab and wanted a particular area investigated.

Nikki sent a message to her crew about the crash sail.

Dutchy received the message and made a face. There went his opportunity to see Kate and Stephanie. He took his cell phone and keyed in a message.

**Sorry Kate, have been crash sailed. Let you know when I am on shore again.**

At the other end, Kate's phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw the sender of the message, but her face became a thundercloud after she has read it.

_Damn, just when have a free weekend. I like him and to be honest I've always felt something for him. I loved Mike, but now I'm starting to feel the same things for him also. And I feel like he wants to accept Stephanie too, which is great. Stupid crash sail. I hope we see each other as soon as possible, I can't wait_.

She giggled realising she couldn't wait. _On the other hand I promised Stephanie that I would take her on a trip with the new boat. Perhaps this is the perfect opportunity and I'll ask Maxine to join us. Becca is sailing the ship on Monday, so I can sail on Saturday and then we can prepare it on Sunday._

She looked for Maxine's number.

"Hey Max, it's Kate. How you're doing?"

"Hi Kate, I'm fine, and you?"

"Good, good. You remember I promised to take Stephanie sailing on the new boat? I will do that on Saturday, are you free to join us?"

"Yeah, that's good, I have nothing special on my agenda."

"Ok. See you at the boat at 1000 AM."

"Thanks and bye."

_Ok, where do we go? Woody Island - there is a lovely pool and a nice waterfall. Stephanie will like that. Yeah that shall it be._

**On board of the Hammersley.**

Nikki was on her way from the galley to the bridge. She was about to take a bite from the doughnut in her hand when she was side tracked by a flickering tubular lamp in the hallway.

"Damn! 2Dads! Where are you for god's sake?" She yelled as she hurried to the bridge.

"Ma'am?" 2Dads asked a bit surprised.

"How many time already did I ask you to fix that bloody lamp in the hallway?" She continued yelling.

"Uh, I was busy with other jobs." 2Dads tried to save his skin.

The other crew members looked to each other with a glance of 'here we go again'.

"Bullshit! You had enough time to fix that stupid lamp. It's just a matter of a couple minutes. You do it right now! Move! Do I have to do everything here by myself?" She shouted and she threw an angry glance at her XO by the last bit.

"XO ! A word in my cabin, _Now_!" She snapped and she stepped angrily from the bridge followed by Wilkinson.

She entered her cabin and leaned with crossed arms against her desk waiting until he closed the door.

"XO, why do I have to look for this kind of fine details? That's supposed to be your job."

"Ma'am, normally it's the buffer who takes care of that," he defended himself.

"No, No, you can't get away with that. You always try to put the responsibility on someone else's shoulders. _You_ are the executive officer ! _You_ have to see that these things are done ! Moreover, last I heard, our buffer was complaining about the paperwork. I also found a pile of paperwork that you'd 'forgotten'. Listen, Lieutenant, improve yourself, otherwise you are off my ship. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, dismiss," she said with a gesture of her head.

On her way to the bridge she glared at 2Dads who was busy with the lamp. 2Dads tried to make himself invisible, but it didn't seem to work she was just back at the bridge and sat in her CO chair, the three guys from the Feds came onto the bridge.

"Captain, we want that you steam to Woody there, we need a team to inspect a specific area," the sergeant said convinced.

Nikki looked at him with a glance of 'are-you-really-going-to-say-what-I-have-to-do-on- my-ship'. She was still in a bad temper and this made it no better.

"Navcom said that we have your full cooperation," he said to underline his first request.

If the situation had been a cartoon, you would have seen steam coming out of Nikki's ears."And _what_ … do we have to expect to find there?" She replied icy with a dangerous smile.

"Sorry that information's classified," the sergeant said with a poker face.

If her eyes had been knifes, he would have been dead right now. "So, I have to send my men into an unknown location without knowing what we might expect once there? Do you find that normal? These are people, not play cards!"

"I know what we are looking for, But it's an on-going investigation, and I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"And how are we supposed to prepare ourselves? We don't know what's out there?" She said paused."You don't say much anymore, do you?" She said hatefully.

"I don't think it will be that bad. Moreover you're Navy, I'm sure you can handle it," he answered to appease her. This CO wasn't someone to be messed with.

"I hope so, for your sake!"

The crew looked at each other - today was one of those days. You had better stay away from her, because with her temper, she was liable to yell about everything.

"X, gather a team. Add RO too. I don't want to have any mistakes with the radios."She saw that Swain was raising his hand. "No Swaino, you stay here. Bird is a medic, she can go. I need you here in case we have casualties.

Oh yeah, and take 2Dads also, I'm sure we need a cowboy there too," she said with a grin.

"A Cowboy? Me?" 2Dads stammered.

That broke the ice, because everyone on the bridge began chuckling.

"Aye ma'am," sounded from different corners.


	9. Chapter 9 The Tour

**Chapter 9 The tour**

**Cairns, Saturday morning**

Kate went with Stephanie to the boat to prepare for their trip. The little girl was excited about everything, which was normal for a kid of that age. Kate took her cell phone and wrote a text to Rebecca.

**Sailing today to Woody Island with Stephanie and Max on the Southern Cross. Will be back in the late afternoon.**

Somewhat, later Maxine arrived as well. It was Stephanie who saw her first. "Mummy, Maxine is here !"

"Hi Max, come on board," Kate said with a smile.

"Morning to you both, I brought the cake," she said climbing aboard the boat.

"Maxine, I'll show you around," the girl said while taking Maxine's hand and pulling her inside.

"I'm curious my dear," she said and she turned her head to Kate and winked, her smile saying 'Like I've never seen a boat before.'

They pushed off and set course to Woody Island.

"Where are we going?" Maxine asked.

"Woody Island. I know there's a nice waterfall and a wonderful pool. She will like it."

"Yeah, I know . It's a lovely place. I've been there once with Stuart and Ryan… in another life."

Kate threw her a glance, silently insisting that she didn't have to say anything, she understood completely.

"Stephanie," she said. "I want you to stay inside and you keep away from the edge. Ok?"

"Yes, mummy."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her," Maxine replied.

"Becca and I are very familiar with Woody Island. We come here at least once a week," Kate tells while standing at the helm.

"Tourist tours?"

"No, a supply delivery like beverages, food and other stuff. There's a medical research labon the island, and each time we bring boxes with samples back for research," Kate said happily.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a lab out here," Maxine said a bit surprised. "Are there many boxes? Big ones? Small ones?"

"What's many? Two or three boxes per tirp, depending if we've already been there in the week. And the size? Pfft, like big carton boxes, blue hard plastic with clamps."

"Hmm, they must work hard to produce so many samples."

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. No idea how that works."

Maxine wandered from Kate to Stephanie and back again. Sometime later, Maxine started a new topic of conversation."Did you ever toy with the idea of signing up to the Navy again?"

Kate shrugged. "Yes and no. Sometimes it gnaws at me. When I see photos or a patrol boat, then I want to be back on the bridge. But on the other hand, I'm happy with what I've achieved already. My own company with two boats _and_ I can sail again _and_ I have a beautiful daughter _and_ a couple of good friends, you, Helen, Becca. But… I want to move on… but not alone. I thought it could have been with Mike, but it turned out differently," she shrugged again.

"Have you been out on a date with anyone?"Maxine asked.

"Not really. There were some who showed an interest in me, but I didn't like them. What had happened between Mike and I was still too fresh in my mind. Although…" Kate got a slight smile on her face that didn't escape Maxine.

"What? Although, what?" Maxine poked Kate gently.

"Well, Dutchy, our buffer, we were friends and he kept emailing me from time to time. But recently we met each other face to face and I got the feeling he wanted to take things further."

"And what about you? Do you want that too?" Maxine asked looking at her.

"Yeah! I want to. He's even interested in meeting Stephanie," she said enthusiast.

"Sounds good, I hope it works out for you."

"And what about you? Any new relationships?" Kate asked.

"Pfft, we'll see. No rush."

Meanwhile they arrived near Woody Island.

"Mummy, look there, a boat." Stephanie was pointing to a small rusty cargo vessel at the jetty.

Kate took the binoculars and looked to it. "That's the Coral Sea, honey,"she said. "We see that boat here often when on our delivery trips."

"What?" Maxine said astonished and she grabbed the binoculars from Kate's hands, who looked a bit surprised by Maxine's somewhat overreaction. When Maxine was looking she said softly to herself, "what is Mike doing here?"

"What? Max, what did you say?" Kate looked at Maxine suspiciously.

Maxine looked back surprised. "Uh, nothing."

_Damn, Max, you stupid idiot. You should have stayed quiet. I know Kate, now she will keep on asking until you tell her everything. And for God's sake, I don't even know how she will react._

"Max, don't tell me stories!" she said firmly. She used her XO intonation again. "You said 'what is Mike doing there'. What do you know about Mike? And how do you know he's on board that craft?"

"To start with, you'd better take the other, smaller jetty on the other side of the island. That's an even shorter walk to the waterfall."

"Uh? Ok."

"Secondly. The Hammersley found out he's the master of that vessel during a boarding."

"A boarding? On an Australian vessel? That's not allowed. What's going on with? Come on Max, normally we tell each other everything."

_Damn, she can see through everything. You cannot hide anything from her._

She sighed. "Ok, you win. The Feds gave us an order to inspect that vessel. They suspected it was a drugs runner, but they couldn't find anything. Mike was the captain of it and they told me he wasn't the same anymore."

Now she looked at Kate carefully to see how she was going to react. Maxine ended up confused because Kate didn't react as expected. She was not sad, not angry, she just frowned and stared at the Coral Sea at the jetty. "You idiot, what have you got yourself involved in?"

Maxine looked from Kate to the Coral Sea again, but stared at it blankly.

_There's something very dodgy going on. I don't know what, but I just have a feeling. Mike, a drug runner? And often seen at the jetty here? This island? It has a medical research lab, but I've never heard anything about it before. __They are researching cures for diseases, that would be great publicity, but they haven't announced it to the media, why?_

_A medical lab. Or just a lab? __Drugs are created in labs. Yes._

_Labs can produce a steady stream of products and we are on a near-by island. For sure, these are for the Australian market, not for overseas. But how would you get them to the mainland? By boat, of course! The Coral Sea. Yes, but there were no announcements from the authorities that it had been spotted in this area. Hmm, then there must be another smaller boats, on a regular basis?_

_Shit! The blue boxes with clamps! It's Kate! 'We come here at least once a week,' she said. __Oh my God. She pretends to have a fight with Mike and now it seems they are working together in the same drugs ring?_

_How did she come into enough money to buy these boats? __Nah! That can't be true. That's w__rong of me. The money was from the sale of her father's land. She showed me the official documentation of the notary. I remember that. It was winter in Europe and she came back here from London with a huge cold. She couldn't even see through her puffy eyes._

_Moreover, she was telling the truth about how they transport these boxes. If she's really involved she would have kept her mouth shut. And I know Kate through and through. She's a woman with principles and she sticks to them.__I would stake my own life on it_

_On the other hand, these boxes are big and firmly locked. So? Damn, I know! They are using her to transport the drugs. An innocent company that make tours between the islands. Oh, the bastards! If I tell her, she'll explode. I need to be 100% sure about this. From the moment we are on land I will observe, see if I can see some__ signs of extra monitoring._

"Hey, Max, you seem to be millions of miles away. You ok?" Kate asked.

"Uh, yes, sorry, got side tracked."

"Where were you with your thoughts?"

"Uh, I was back here with Stuart and Ryan," she lied.

"Come on, it will come good. Tomorrow, or the day after, you'll find a nice guy." Kate comforted Maxine with a big hug around her shoulder.

_I'll smile and will look a bit sad, but will say nothing. That would be best for this moment to make it realistic._

Maxine smiled, and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.


	10. Chapter 10 Woody Island

**Chapter 10 Woody Island**

**At the lab**

"Boss, there's a call from the Coral Sea." One of his employees handed over the phone to him.

"What's up?"

"We see that the runner, from that South Pacific company, is arriving."

"Thanks for mentioning that. And where is it going to?" He got his answer and he hung up with a questionable glance on his face.

"What's up?" Mike asked who was also in the office looking at some sea maps.

"Our runner is here now. But we don't have cargo and they have nothing to deliver. It's not right. Maybe it's a Trojan Horse trick? And they are going to the small jetty. Normally they dock at the large one. Damnit!" He took the phone and called the breakroom of the guards. "Go to the small jetty and take heavy weapons, ASAP! It's probably the Feds."

**Kate**

Kate moored at the small jetty. They took their picnic and started their walk to the forest. But just when they entered the dirt road in the forest to the valley with the waterfall, they were interrupted by a couple of rough guys heavily armed with AK47 machine guns.

"And where do you think you're going ladies?"

Kate and Maxine turned their heads and looked at three armed men .

"Excuse me?" Maxine was the first to react using her commander look.

"Where are you going to?" One of them repeated the question. Maxine's look had no impact on them.

"We're going to the waterfall," Kate replied.

"Nope. You're coming with us." He waved with the barrel vaguely in the direction of where they had to go. "What's in that box?" Another of them asked, pointing with his gun to the cool box.

"Just food."

"Open it," he ordered.

Kate opened the box and showed it to the men. One of them poked in it with his gun to see if anything was hidden under it. Meanwhile Stephanie clung to her mother.

"Ok, move on. No, without the box! Move." The spokesman let them walk up a dirt road to the top of the hill.

"Mummy, the cake!" Stephanie was shaking Kate's hand.

"Honey, not now. We'll pick it up later."

The lab was created with residential containers next to the river before the waterfall. They entered a combined set of containers and they were locked in large room that was used as a break or meeting room. There was a table, some chairs, a cupboard and a white board. In the corner, there was a door to a toilet. On outside of the windows there were bars, but all these containers had a bar. Once they were inside the door was locked.

"Mummy, what's happening?"

"Honey everything will be okay," Kate tried to comfort her little girl. Kate looked at Maxine with a questioning glance and asked. "Max? Did you know about this?"

Maxine shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come on Max. First I find out you know something about Mike and drugs, then I discover the drug runner is at the island where I often deliver cargo. You made me sail to another jetty and now this. And you say you don't know! I thought we could tell each other everything?" Kate sounded irritated now.

"Sorry Kate. The thing with Mike and the Coral Sea, and the Feds, are the only things I really know. The Feds asked me for the cooperation of one of my patrol boats for an investigation. Coincidently it's the Hammersley. They sailed a few days ago. But I don't know where they went . Those damned Feds flatly refused to tell me where one of my boats was going and what they might have to do. It's only when I saw the Coral Sea here and I heard about a lab, I was tying all the loose ends together and made a conclusion that the drugs lab might be here. But I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, you're right now. It's here," Kate said nodding.

"You could have told me!" She said wronged.

Maxine shrugged while she took a seat on the table looking at one of the walls. "Probably. But, if it had been you, you probably would've done the same as me."

Kate took also a seat on the table and looked also to the walls. She shrugged also. "Probably. And you would have reproached me for the same."

Maxine shrugged again. "Probably."

Both were looking to all corners but not to each was the first to start again. "In fact, we are the same. We have the same ideas and principles." Now she was looking to Kate.

Kate looked back and nodded. "Yeah, that's true. But, you were telling such a wonderful story that all of a sudden turned out to be real, but how did they transport to drugs to the mainland?"

"The blue boxes with the clasps. Does that ring a bell?"

Kate got pale and widened her eyes. "_No_! Is it? Did we?"

"I can't prove it, but it's a very real possibility."

She popped off the table and started wandering through the room. "Damn!" Then she kicked the wall, but forgot she wasn't wearing her Navy combat boots anymore, but open toe flat sandals and she hurt her foot. "Ow! Damn!" She limped back to the table to sit down and rubbed her foot.

At that moment, the door opened and a man stepped inside with a gun in his hand and looked at them and the child.He pointed to Kate. "You're the skipper, but who are you?" And he pointed to Maxine.

Before Maxine could answer Kate replied quickly. "A friend of mine."

"Why are you here? I haven't ordered a voyage to the island now? That's for Tuesday. And why did you moor at the small jetty? Normally you do that at the large one."

"I wanted to show the waterfall to them," Kate said while pointing to Maxine and Stephanie.

"Bad mistake miss. You could have seen something and now you have to understand that I can't let you go . Give me the keys to the boat!"

"But you can't keep us here! We have done nothing wrong. And she's still a child," Kate replied firm to him.

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do. You have given me an extra problem. Just sit and wait and give me those damn keys!"

Kate could do nothing other than dig in her pocket for the keys, and give them to him.

He left and locked the door again.

"Great! What now?" Kate said annoyed.

"They'll probably keep us for a while or they might drop us off on an island," Maxine suggested.

Then the door was unlocked again and one of the guards pushed three mattresses inside. He left and another man stepped inside.

"Mike!" Kate exclaimed.

"Kate? Maxine?" Mike replied even more surprised than the others. "How did you get here?"

"By boat," Maxine answered plainly.

"Smart! I know that , but who brought you here?" He threw an angry glance at Maxine.

Me," Kate said.

"Uh, are you the skipper of that motor boat?" He looked surprised at Kate.

"Yes, and I'm the owner."

"What? Are you the owner of the two boats? Of the South Pacific Discovery Cruises?" He asked clearly surprised.

"Yes !"

"How did you do that? Those boats cost a fortune! And we didn't earn that much in the Navy to buy those kind of boats." He looked at her scornfully.

"Oh yes, I understand. Did you sleep around again, to get the boats? That's it, isn't it?

"_You bastard_!" Kate yelled at Mike, and she slapped him in his face.

Immediately, he slapped her back so that her head swung to the right by the force of the slap. "You have no right to do that. You are certainly the last one to do that! Remember, you're the cause I'm here now."

"Mike, stop!" Maxine yelled at him.

"Maxine stay out of this! This is not your quarrel." HeeHe pointed his finger at her.

Kate was comforting her cheek that became slightly red from the slap. She became pale with anger and tears of anger, humiliation and pain shone in her eyes.

"How dare you say that! You were so stubborn you stayed on board. It was you who invited me for diner that night remember? And now, suddenly, it's again my fault. Oh no mister, you can't get away with that! Are you really going crazy? You're involved in drug trafficking, you idiot!" She shouted.

"You can't get away with it either," he said softly. "Your company brings the stuff to the mainland. As innocent as can be, a few women who travel with boats."

"_Bastard!"_ Kate's hand made the move to slap him again, but he saw it coming and grabbed her hand, pulling it down.

"No, no, not a second time. You don't get that privilege again."

Then he felt a swat on his thigh. It was Stephanie who slapped him. "You may not hit my mummy. You are mean."

"Mummy?" He said and looked at Kate. "Is she yours?" Kate nodded. "How old is she?"

"Six."

"Hmm, that was shortly after the captain's table. You must have been in a hurry! You wanted your boats that badly, did you? Guess your precautions weren't that perfect though, huh?"

Kate's eyes shot fire and she wanted to raise her hand again to slap him, but he took it firmly."No no. That's becoming a really bad habit of yours ."

Kate stared at him fiercely and sizzled with anger. "You're right for once. He was the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life! Remember that!"

Mike released her hand and turned to leave, but Kate shouted at him again. "Mike, she's six! Remember? Six years!"

He threw a glance at Kate, left and locked the door again.

Maxine approached Kate to give her some comfort, but she raised her hand."No Max! No! Not now!"

Kate grabbed a chair and sat down with her arms crossed. She stared furiously at the wall.

Maxine pulled Stephanie on her lap to comfort the little girl because she was upset about everything that had happened . Meanwhile she looked at Kate.

_Stay away from her now. She's boiling mad. _

_How's it possible? They were lovers and now they want to kill each other. _

_I'll keep an eye on that idiot sailor who brought their affair to light six years ago. He's a dangerous person to add to a crew. He will spill the beans and no one will trust him. Certainly not a team player._

She caressed Stephanie's hair.

_In fact, I do feel sorry for the poor devil. He has two children that he doesn't know about. And I know he will be proud if he knew about them. He has a daughter with Kate and he doesn't know it. He didn't see that she loved him and he destroyed that for ever. Fool! _

_And what about me? What would he do if he knew he had a son as well? I still don't know for sure if Ryan is his son or Stuart's. I make myself believe he's Stuart's, but deep in my heart I know he's Mike's. It's weird, there must be something stopping us, because we don't dare tell him that he has a daughter and a son. Poor bastard._

Somewhat later Kate calmed down and started to talk again."Max, can you believe that? Now, you've seen it with your own eyes. I still cannot. Once we loved each other," she said softly, wiping a few tears away.

Maxine walked to her and rubbed her back. Stephanie climbed on her lap to look for comfort. "Sad?"

"No, frustrated and furious."

"Max, you do believe me, do you? I never slept with anyone to get a better position. That's not my style. I hate such methods. I always worked hard to achieve my goals," she said when she turned her head upwards to look at Maxine.

"Sure Kate. Sure. I never doubted you. It's just he can't process his disappointment."

"Oh great, so I am his victim. That's nice to know," Kate answered dull.

"Listen Kate, forget about him. You told me you had other prospects. Go for them."

A few hours later the door was unlocked again and a couple of bottles water and some food were placed at the table.

"At least we're not gonna die from hunger," said Maxine. "And it doesn't look that bad either. Come on, we will make the best of it."

Kate looked at her watch. "It will be just a matter of a couple of hours."

"Why?"

"Becca and I have a habit of telling each other everything, especially where we are sailing to, and we leave a message or call when we are back in the port . So, by now, she will freak out a bit because the boat isn't there yet."

"And?"

"And she'll come after us; alone or with someone. I know her."

"Splendid. Meanwhile we can eat something."


	11. Chapter 11 Intervention

**Chapter 11 Intervention**

**Cairns**

In Cairns, Rebecca stood in front of the window of her small cottage looking at the garden while holding her cell phone.

_Kate answer me. Where are you? __You ought to be back by now. Normally you give me a call or a text when you're back again. I didn't even get a delivery report for my text. I'll go to the quay._

It was dusk.

She drove to the quay, but found only the Southern Star, securely moored. She tried again to reach Kate, but without results. Then she went to the harbour captain to see if there had been a problem at sea, but nothing happened. Rebecca paced back and forth, moving things from one place to another just to try and distract herself as she waited for word from Kate. Meanwhile it was becoming dark.

_If they're not at Maxine's, then there's something wrong. I'll go there and if they're not there, I'll make a final check at the quay._

Rebecca drove to Maxine's apartment, but no one was at home. Back again to the quay. Nothing.

_Damn, where are they? Things went bad. Absolutely. __This was not her doing. Just before sunrise, I'll leave for Woody Island and then I'll see, but first I need to prepare myself._

She drove home and went to the loft. The cottage was initially handed down from her grand-father who lived in Cairns while she lived in Melbourne. But since she was stationed in Cairns and he passed away she lived in his house. Rebecca threw everything out and brought in things of her own taste, but she had kept a few things. One of those things was a big case. On the lid was stuck a yellowed paperwith the words 'Capt. Charles Brown'.

Her granddad had fought in the jungles of New-Guinea against the Japanese in World War II.

She opened it and saw things familiar to her : his battle dress, the famous slough hat, his medals, but this was something else she needed. She took the heavy plastic bag and the webbing belt. She opened the bag and the greasy brown paper to take out his hand gun, a heavy Webley Mark VI, calibre .45 on a lanyard. His words still lingered in her head.

_Rebecca, this is a family piece. My father used it in Passchendaele in 1917. He told me he used it to clean out a German bunker. It's called a man-stopper, by its powerful bullet._

She closed the case and took the gun, belt, and extra ammunition downstairs. In the kitchen she checked the gun for dirt and dust, but it was clean. It looked like it came straight from the armoury. She opened the small carton boxes and filled the drum of the gun with bullets. Then she went to her bedroom to change her clothes for olive green cargo pants and a similar colour t-shirt. Finally she took some food and put the belt with the gun in a sport-bag and left the house to go the Southern Star.

She slept a couple of hours in the skipper's cabin and left during the night because she wanted to arrive at Woody Island just before dawn, under the cover of the darkness.

**WoodyIsland, Mike**

The satellite phone at the cupboard next to the rack of Ronald Meagan rang at dawn. He grabbed the phone and listened. On the other end he heard a very nervous and fearful voice.

"Meagan!" He answered grumpy.

"They got the boss! Get away. Quick. They're heading in your direction, for sure!

"Who the hell is 'they'?" He replied.

"The Feds of course. They arrested the whole team, but I got away. Bye."

The man at the other end hung up. Ronald stared at the phone, waking up bit by bit and trying to analyse what was just said.

"Damn!"Immediately he dialled the Coral Sea via the local communication line. After several rings he got the sleepy voice of Mike on the phone."Mike, come up at once. We have a situation."

About 15 minutes later Mike arrived at Meagan's container in the lab he entered the container he found Meagan in a very nervous temper.

"Ah, you're here. You've taken your time! It sucks man. It's over. The Feds got the boss and we're next."

"Do we have to get away with the Coral Sea?"

"No, we will have no chance with it. For sure the Navy is just under the horizon and we will be caught in no time. No, no, I've a better idea. Is one of your crew capable of steaming away with it?"

"Yes, the Swain can handle that."

"Splendid! Call him and order him to leave to the north. And you, you will sail the boat of those women. I can't. You will take us to the mainland and there we will disappear into the creeks." He grabbed the key for the Southern Cross from his pocket and gave it to Mike.

"And the others?"

Meagan shrugged. "Not my problem. They were the problem of the boss and he's arrested. They will hold up the Feds and they can leave with the motor boat at the main jetty."

"Hmm, and the women?"

"We leave them here. They will be found by the Feds and by then we will already be[are already] miles away. But first we need to destroy everything here."

**At the Hammersley**.

"Swaino, we're approaching Woody Island, and I don't know what we have to expect. These bright sparks with the Feds are telling me nothing. So give Bird extra medical equipment when she goes ashore. You never know," Nikki said to Swain in the corridor next to the wardroom.

She turned her head when she heard someone coming. It was Dutchy. "And for you Dutchy, the same as for Swaino, take extra ammo when you go ashore."

Both senior men didn't respond and looked at her unhappily.

"Hey guys, I'm a human being. You can talk to me. Yes ma'am, no ma'am, you know?" She said to them with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, ma'am, I packed the whole stock already," Swain said hesitantly.

"Me too," Dutchy added.

Nikki lifted her eyebrows. "Howso? Normally we have a large stock. Especially ammo."

'Uh, no we don't have anymore." Dutchy replied.

"You did fill in the request forms didn't you?" Nikki started to get annoyed.

"Oh yes we did!" Both men chorused.

"What then? So there might not be a problem after all?" She was now clearly irritated.

"We couldn't get them," Swain admitted. "The forms were not signed off."

Nikki closed her eyes, clenched her fists and jaw.

Then she turned her head towards the staircase to the bridge and yelled. "Wilkinson! Here! At the rush! Now!"

Both men took one step back, clearly surprised. How was it possible that a small woman could produce such a noise?

Wilkinson arrived from the bridge. "You wanted to ask me something ma'am?" he smiled smugly, convinced his expertise was required once more.

Nikki fumed. "Why, XO, do you insist on acting like you know everything? Oh, never mind," she added, cutting off his opportunity to answer. "I have just discovered we're running out of ammo and medical supplies. Did you know about that?" she asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I was not aware." He looked at both men. "Did you fill in the forms?"

Both men looked at him with a glance like 'you-deserve-a-couple-of-blows'. "Yes sir, we did, of course," they said again, in chorus.

"I gave you the forms before we returned to base at the end of the previous patrol," Swain added.

"Oh, yes, indeed. It's still a 'to-do' on my desk. I was too busy with the training of the crew," he said, trying to get away with it.

"Training, you say?" Nikki replied. "You mean the organisation of the soccer game between the divisions on the beach, or the barbecue the day after?"

"Uh." The XO felt the ground under his feet disappearing.

"You call that training? The men liked that, but I'm wondering if the men would keep on liking it when they discover they've run out of ammo in a gunfire fight somewhere in the bush? Do you expect them they to start throwing coconuts or what?"

Both men did their best not to laugh. Swain concentrated to the tip of his boot while Dutchy was looking at a corner of the ceiling in the corridor.

"Uh, no ma'am. I'll fix it right now."

"Too late, my dear XO, too late. Who do you expect Navcom to send it to us? By Flying Squirrel? You know what your problem is? You cannot prioritise. Just separate the important jobs from the less important ones. You have to learn that, you know, but not anymore on _my_ ship! Understood?" she said angrily.

"Captain to the bridge," the speaker announced throughout the boat.

Nikki turned and hurried to the bridge, followed by the XO. Dutchy and Swain looked to each other and they laughed. "Pfft, that was heavy. She's changed since she took over the command. Initially, I didn't have a very good feeling, " Dutchy said.

"Yeah, I known her for longer. She has changed enormously. If I compare her to the Nav from then and with her now, you don't recognise her anymore. I would say she's even harder than Kate," Swain added.

"True. Kate was more diplomatic. Nikki is straight, no mercy. Like a commander has to be."

"I guess. She'll end up as a commander of a frigate one day."

Then they were interrupted by Nikki's shouting voice in the corridor coming from the bridge. "Hey guys, what are you waiting for? This isn't the pub here!"

"We're coming ma'am!" They shouted back.

"You see?" Dutchy whispered to Swain.

2Dads was waiting for the CO to show her something on the radar. "Boss, something strange. I have here two contacts on the radar. One is the Coral Sea who's steaming away from the island, and a smaller one is approaching the island. The smaller one is the Southern Star."

"That's one of Kate's boats. What does that mean, at this time of the day? That's not a tourist trip. Anyhow, the Coral Sea is the one we need," Nikki said frowning.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but our main target is the lab on the island," the sergeant of the Feds interrupted.

"But..." Nikki reacted irritated. These Feds were wearing her nerves and the incident with the ammo had not made anything better.

"Navcom has assigned me your full cooperation," he continued without noticing that she wanted to say something. "We need to be there, but on the other hand, I do need that vessel too. I'll send my brigadier to the vessel with a small team, and then I will go with the constable and another team to the island.

Can you speed up?"

Nikki took a deep breath, swallowed and threw an angry glance at the sergeant. She turned to Swain. "Swain, full speed to the island. XO, split up your boarding teams, but take the best men to the island. Pipe boarding stations."


	12. Chapter 12 Ambush

**Chapter 12 Ambush**

**Woody Island, Hammersley team**

A few minutes later, a RHIB was launched and reached the beach. They had chosen to land far from the small jetty. They split up into two teams that had to climb to the summit where the lab was. One team was led by the XO with Bird, RO and the constable., the other team was led by Dutchy with 2Dads, Harpie and the sergeant. They fixed the RHIB so that it couldn't drift away.

The XO switched on his radio."Alpha-82 to Papa-82. XO speaking. We arrived at the beach to the north of the jetty. Team Alpha and team Bravo starting their way to the top."

"Papa-82 to Alpha-82, roger that. We will go after the Coral Sea," Nikki replied.

"Understood," Wilkinson replied.

"Ok, Dutchy, you go with the Bravo team 300-metres more to the north. There's a small path where you can go upwards. That path ends on the other side of the plateau where the main dirt road to the larger jetty starts. We will follow a track parallel to the small dirt road from the jetty. Gun fire only when necessary," the XO instructed.

"Does someone have a bag for the coconuts?" 2Dads could not resist the joke at the XO's expense. The rumours about his incompetence had spread throughout the ship as fast as a raging fire.

"I'll think you burped and you forgot to apologize," the XO sizzled.

At the same time Dutchy poked him in his upper arm, whispering "Idiot, you're playing with fire."

"Right, let's go," the XO instructed.

**Rebecca**

She moored the Southern Star in front of the Southern Cross, because the latter was moored at the far end of the jetty. She took the backpack that was filled with the primary medical supplies, water, biscuits and a torch. The belt with the gun was attached around her hips. She entered Kate's boat and in the early dawn light she couldn't detect any signs of a fight.

_No, nothing. The boat is abandoned. No signs of violence._

She continued to the edge of the wood and entered.

_Oops, still dark here with this canopy._

She took the Webley in her hand and continued carefully, but after a few meters she stumbled over the coolbox that was left by Kate and Maxine. The kick against the plastic box and her fall, produced an awful noise.

_Damn! Which idiot leaves rubbish in the middle of the road? There goes my cover. Shit, that's Kate's box. _

She opened it to inspect the content.

_Hmm , I can't see much, but it's not empty_.

She stood up and did a few steps until she heard a voice behind her. "What's up missy? A nice walk at dawn?"

She froze, her hand firmly gripped on the Webley. She felt more than she heard that the man came nearer and then she swung to the right with an outstretched arm, gun in hand. The heavy barrel hit the mouth of the man who let a scream followed by a big curse. Instantly she hopped into the bushes.

"Damn bitch! You'll pay for that," he growled, and aimed his Kalashnikov at the spot where he thought she disappeared and opened fire. Luckily she wore olive green clothes and was almost invisible in the dark of the wood.

**The Hammersley teams**

The burst of fire was heard and Dutchy froze, concentrating on the direction from where it came from."Damn, that's an AK47. Right, we are again smack bang in the middle of it, just with some Brownings and one Steyr rifle!"

"Yeah, and a couple of coconuts, supplied by our X," 2Dads grinned.

"Did you know about that?" Harpie asked angrily as he took the sergeant by his collar.

"Uh, I might have expected it."

"You asshole! You could have said something! Man, if this turns bad, I'm gonna punch the crap out of you." 2Dads added.

"Easy boys. Not now," Dutchy replied."Bravo-82 to Alpha-82. All ok?" he asked.

"Alpha-82 to Bravo-82. Ok here, but it was close by," the X whispered in the microphone.

"Did you know anything about heavy weapons?" he growled at the constable.

"Not really," he answered.

"I don't believe you, but it's now too late," the X snapped back.

"Alpha-82 to , that burst of fire alerted those drug guys, for sure. Speed up, they know we're coming," the XO said. "Come on team, move!"

Another burst of fire was heard. Automatically the men of the Alpha team hid.

"Ok, guys. We have to get up the hill quick. Orders from the X," Dutchy ordered.

"Damn, gun shots again. Who the hell is firing?" Harpie wondered.

"Probably whoever was in one of Kate's boats that approached the island just before us. I hope, for God's sake, it's not Kate," Dutchy answered while they followed the narrow path.

"Hey Dutchy, do I sense something more than general concern ?" 2Dads said with a grin.

"Shut up and concentrate on your job. Enemies could be anywhere," he said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, something is going on. I can just feel it," 2Dads chuckled.

Somewhat later, they heard a loud single shot and no more fire bursts. "Wow, they got him with one single shot?" 2Dads said.

"A heavy one. With what did they fire? A canon or something?" Harpie added.

"Can we move on?" the sergeant of the Feds insisted.

"Team A had a head start on us. We can't fly!" Dutchy replied irritated.

**Rebecca**

Rebecca sat between the bushes looking at the gunman who was wandering through the undergrowth to find her.

_Damn, each time I move he hears me and fires. Every minute, it's becoming lighter and lighter, and then I won't be able to hide myself anymore, and then it's all over._

_I have to take him out, no other way. Come on Becca, you were always one of the best with a gun. You cannot miss him._

The moment he turned his back to her, she stood up. The noise made him turn towards her and at that moment, she fired the heavy Webley. The man tumbled backwards like a bag of meal.

_Pfew, that was close. Now I have to get up the hill, I've already lost too much time._

After she worked herself out of the undergrowth, she heard fire bursts coming from the top of the hill.

_What the hell is going on ? Great, one gun against machine guns! Becca what were you thinking? Do you really think you're Arnold Schwarzenegger?_

**XO's team**

The XO's team reached the plateau first, and could see from the edge of the forest the few containers of the lab.

"Alpha-82 to Bravo-82. That gun fight, was that you?" the XO asked.

"Bravo-82 to Apha-82;negative," Dutchy replied.

"We reached the lab and will enter it now. We see some smoke. Over," the XO announced.

"Roger that."

"Each take a side, look carefully in those windows and watch each other's backs." The others nodded. "Ok, let's go."

They ran towards the containers. Wilkinson reached one of the containers first. He laid his left hand on the door-latch, holding his Browning in his other hand. RO stood on the other side of the door and glanced through the window.

"Sir, people inside," he whispered. He took another glance inside. "It's Commander White, Kate McGregor and a kid."

"Ok, be careful. Cover me, we'll go inside."

Stretching, he opened the door and bent to allow RO to aim his rifle. Nobody. They saw a corridor with a few other doors. Bird and the constable covered them outside. The XO tried the door of the room with the women, but that was locked. He made a sign to RO who smashed the lock with the butt of the rifle and kicked the door open. Kate and Maxine were startled for a few seconds by the unexpected sound and the little girl clung to her mother. Both men entered.

"Commander, ma'am, come with me; let's get away from here," he said without asking why they were there. He guided them outside, while RO looked in the corridor to cover them. Outside he instructed with a soft voice. "Back to the forest edge."

The XO started to walk back to the woods, himself first, with the constable following on just after him. Bird was the last of the small group. All of sudden, a guy with a Kalashnikov came from behind the container and fired upon the team. The round of fire hit the XO and the constable who were instantly dead. Maxine, who came after them, was hit in the right upper corner of the chest and fell. Kate instinctively grabbed Stephanie and dove to the ground. RO took a hit to the left arm, but not before he had chance to fire at the gunman and take him out. Bird, who was covering them from behind, turned and stopped. She looked paralysed on at the massacre that had just occurred.

RO managed to make it over to the gunman and saw that he was dead.

"Bird! The victims!" he yelled to bring her back to reality. Then he bent to check the XO and the constable, but only dead eyes stared back.

"How are they?" Kate shouted.

"Dead, ma'am," RO replied.

Bird pulled herself back together and checked Maxine who was still alive. "Commander White is wounded," Bird responded to Kate.

"Take her to the forest!" Kate ordered and she took Stephanie up her arm.

"Give me a hand," Bird shouted at RO.

He swung the Steyr rifle over his good shoulder and both dragged Maxine to the forest. They put her down when they were about thirty meters into the forest on the path were they came from. Bird took off her backpack to check Maxine's wound only to find she had lost consciousness.

Then Kate noticed RO's bleeding arm that hung loose next to his body. "How's your arm?" she asked.

"I thought it was just a scratch, but I can't move it."

"I'll look at it in a minute." Bird said. "What now?" she asked, looking at Kate. RO did the same.

"I'm not Navy anymore," she said.

"Ma'am, for us, you're still the X," RO answered.

"Bravo-82 to Alpha-82. All ok?" The voice of Dutchy sounded in RO's headset.

"Alpha-82 here. Not exactly. We found Commander White, Kate McGregor and a kid. We were ambushed and there are two dead and two wounded."

"Hmm. Where are you now?"

"On the main road to the small jetty where we came from. And you?"

"We are still working our way up through the valley. We're coming. You're higher. Try to reach the Hammersley. Over."

"Alpha-82 to Papa-82," RO tried. He got nothing.

"Alpha-82 to Papa-82. Do you hear me?" Still nothing.

"Alpha-82 to Bravo-82. No contact, still out of range," RO announced.

"Bravo-82 to Alpha-82. Roger that," Dutchy answered.

"I think I heard them. Down the slope here," Bird said.

"I'll head towards them. Stephanie, you stay with Bird, she will be nice to you," Kate said.

Kate stood up, caressed the girl's cheek and went down the slope into the valley. She slipped more than she stepped due to the moss and slippery underground.


	13. Chapter 13 Escape

**Chapter 13 Escape**

**In the lab**

"Mike, John, watch the forest edge and the roads coming from the jetties. I expect the Navy and the Feds to be here soon. We've already heard gun fire," Meagan ordered and he started to make a fire in the wastebasket. He opened a cupboard, took out the files, pulled out the papers and threw them in the fire. "Who's outside?" he asked John.

"Mark," the other one replied.

"Ok, that was the last one, now to the lab. Smash everything. But no fire! I don't want to be blown into the air," ordered Meagan nervously, and he took a bag of explosives that were in the cupboard of the office.

All three left the container, entered the lab and wanted to start smashing the equipment.

"Boss! Navy!" John yelled as quietly as possible. He stood in the corner of the lab and looked through the window.

"Ok, keep quiet and watch them. Mike, keep watching the road from the main jetty."

"Boss, they got the women."

"Ok, no prob; that will keep them busy. They will take them to their ship, and their boat will be ours."

"Damn…" John's sentence was interrupted by the gun burst of the guy outside. Mike and Meagan ran to the window to see how one of Meagan's men collapsed and how the navies checked their mates and ran to the forest edge.

A shock went through Mike.

_Damn that is the Hammersley crew that is here. I recognize RO and Bird. Please stay away from here!_

"Ok, too late. Forget everything, let's get away. Hey Mike stop dreaming, and hurry up man!"

All three left the lab and ran via the back in the direction where Kate and the survivors of team A disappeared in the forest. In the forest they approached the spot where team A took a rest. One of them was trying to make contact with the Hammersley. The female sailor was busy with a pair of scissors trying to cut the man's sleeve, and the woman in civvies left the group and went down the slope in the undergrowth. The kid sat next to the other woman in civvies who lay on the ground.

"We approach from both sides. I'll take the guy, you take the woman. No shooting! Mike you stay behind; I need you for the boat," Meagan whispered to John and Mike. Meagan approached RO from the back and knocked him out with the butt of his gun. John pushed the barrel of his gun in Bird's back and held his hand over her mouth. Her eyes grew with pure fear. Stephanie clung in panic to Maxine's sleeve, too scared to scream.

"You are my passthrough," Meagan said pointing to Bird and Stephanie. "Take the girl and if you give one kick, I'll kill her. Understood?" He hissed, waving his gun under her nose. She nodded and opened her eyes, even more surprised when she saw Mike coming out from the trees.

"OK, move." Meagan pulled her arm and they all continued their way downwards. [Ronald] Meagan first, Bird, Stephanie and Mike in the middle and John at the end of the queue.

**Kate**

Kate spent more time sliding down the slope on the mud, trunks and moss than she did walking, hurting herself on various branches and stones.

_You must be an idiot to put on sandals to take a walk in the forest. Within a second I'm on my face. I'd better shout because they're not expecting me and I want to avoid them shooting at me._

"Hey guys, don't shoot! It's me! It's Kate McGregor!"

"Kate?" Dutchy's voice sounded about 20 meters away.

"Yeah!"

"Here!" Now she heard a team approaching and she went towards them."Kate! Thank God, you're okay, " Dutchy said with relief. "But what do you look like?"

She looked at her muddy appearance. "Yeah, my clothes, and myself, are ready for the washing machine!"

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"We were taken prisoner, and your XO's team freed us, but we walked into an ambush. The XO and the constable are dead. Commander White and RO are wounded, but Maxine severely. Bird is ok. And Stephanie is with her too."

"Ok, what about the lab?"

"Listen, I don't think you should be asking the opinion of a civilian," the sergeant interrupted them.

Dutchy turned to him and said irritated, "she is our former executive officer, and if there's one person who can give us an adequate observation, then it's her. Understood? Go on Kate," Dutchy said, turning back to her.

"Honestly, I've no idea. There was only one man who fired upon us, but I wouldn't say there are no others."

"Hmm, ok, change of plans. Our first priority now is to get the injured and the kid to safety."

"Hey, this is Federal Police operation!. We have to take the lab," the sergeant interrupted.

"Listen sergeant, the executive officer is dead and now I'm in command. We've lost three effective men, two people are injured, we have two civilians to care for and finally we are under armed. Do you want more casualties? If you do not agree, discuss it with the CO."

"Yeah, and prepare some good arguments. She'll eat you alive." 2Dads mumbled.

"You know that you screwed up an operation that took weeks to prepare? I can't let this happen. The Navy has to cooperate," the sergeant answered stubborn.

"I am in command here, and I decide what's going to happen," he said fiercely.

"Hey guys, up there are two injured people. Don't you think they have priority above your quarrel?" Kate interrupted both men.

Both men turned their head to Kate and before the sergeant could say anything Dutchy took the initiative."Come on guys, let's go up. We need to bring them in safety!"

"Are you sure you can do this in those?" Dutchy was looking at her flat sandals with smooth soles.

"Yeah, I'll manage," she said trying to convince herself and Dutchy.

_Why was I so stupid? I knew we had to go into the forest to the waterfalls. I made myself look ridiculous in front of everyone._

"Okay, if you say so," he said, lifting his eyebrows. After a few steps, she slipped and he just caught her in time. "That's what I thought," he grinned.

"Are you laughing at me mister?" Kate said, irritated by her own stubbornness.

A couple of meters higher, the same thing happened. Her foot slipped again on a trunk with moss and she lost her balance. She bumped into Dutchy who was just behind her. He didn't expect this and lost his balance too. Both tumbled backwards onto the slope. He fell first and she landed on his chest.

"Hey Dutchy, you take a break?" 2Dads grinned.

"Kate, are you ok?" he asked, ignoring 2Dads.

"Hmm, yeah, it's quite comfortable here," she answered with a smile.

"I can believe that. It's feels pretty good to me too, but, I'm afraid we have to get moving."

"Pity," she looked at her muddy feet. "These are definitely ready forthe bin. You're right, they're not appropriate footwear," she said disheartened.

A few moments later they were out of the valley and at the spot where Kate left the team. She froze on the spot. There was only Maxine and RO, the latter moaned and was rubbing his sore head with his good arm. Fear took control of Kate. She grabbed Dutchy's arm.

"Stephanie. She… she's not here," she stammered in panic

"_Stephanie!_ " she yelled.

"And Bird's gone!" She looked around anxiously.

Meanwhile, the others joined them on the road and they checked out Maxine and RO. Kate was nervously wandering in the undergrowth next to the road looking for her daughter.

"Dutchy, the commander is still alive, but quiet. Bird has done a good job," Harpie said.

"Hey, buddy, are you ok? What happened?" 2Dads was looking at RO.

"Uh... don't know... exactly. Felt… a whack … and then... nothing," RO stammered.

"Alright, Harpie, 2Dads, you take the Commander; sergeant you take RO and watch his arm. We'll head to the jetty. They've probably taken them hostage and the jetty is the only logical way to get off the island.

Let's go. Come on Kate, there's nothing here." Dutchy gave her a soft wink, and put his hand on her shoulder to move her in the right direction.

**Rebecca**

She was walking towards the plateau. _What will I find up there? I'm a stupid girl. I should have warned the police. What can I do with one gun against a small army? Shit, I hear something. Into the bushes, quick!_

As quick as possible she disappeared into the undergrowth and saw the small group with Mike.

_Crap, that's Bird and Stephanie. But where's Kate and Maxine? My god hopefully they are not…_ She bit back a sob. _Mike? Is he involved with these guys too? He doesn't look like he's a prisoner, but he's unarmed. Hmm, just two of them. They don't expect me, so that's my advantage. I'll take the bastard with the AK47 first. If Bird uses her brains she'll grab the girl and dives into the bushes._

She took the gun and rose from behind a tree and fired upon the man with the machine gun. Unfortunately she missed him and he swung the gun towards her, but she fired again and hit the man in the chest. He smashed backwards into the bushes.

_Hmm, that's why they call this calibre a man stopper._

Meanwhile, Meagan had grabbed Bird and pushed her forwards. "Run," he yelled. She picked up the girl and ran down followed by Mike.

_Crap, it didn't go like I wanted. He still has Bird and Stephanie._

Meagan left a bit behind and fired a few shots in the direction where Rebecca stood. Then he followed the others to the jetty. Rebecca followed at a safe distance. Mike, Bird and the girl arrived at the jetty, shortly followed by Meagan.

"Damn, two identical boats! Which one?" Mike grumbled. He took the key in his pocket and looked at the label. "The Southern Cross. This is the Southern Star. It's the next one. Move!" he said and yelled at Bird.

They continued to follow. When Meagan reached the first boat, he boarded with the bag of explosives that he had taken from the cupboard in the container's office.

He prepared the explosives with a short fuse and jumped off the boat, not aware of the short distance between him and the person who had followed them.

Rebecca was now at the jetty as well, and saw the man with the gun coming from her boat, but he didn't notice her. She stopped, kneeled, aimed and fired. He was hit in the belly and collapsed like a folding knife. She continued her run towards Mike and Bird with renewed energy because there was now nothing that could stop her. The only risk was that he pushed off before she got there. Unfortunately, she didn't know what Meagan had prepared. The moment she passed the Southern Star, the bomb exploded and blew her away like a leaf from a tree. She was left like dead with shrapnel injuries at the jetty.


	14. Chapter 14 Retrieval

**Chapter 14 Retrieval**

On their way down into the forest they also heard the loud explosion. Kate's heart sunk.

"Guys, I'll go forward. Stay at the forest edge just to be safe," Dutchy said.

"Oh, no. I'm not going to stay behind. I'm coming with you," Kate said fiercely, and they both started a jogging down to the jetty. There they found a devastating scene - a burning wreck and two bodies on the jetty.

"Kate, wait," he said. While he wanted to hold her back, she was too quick and ran straight to Rebecca.

There she collapsed to her knees and started crying. Dutchy ran after her and checked took Kate in his arms and held her against his chest. "She's alive, Kate, she's alive."

"Why does... does everything... I have... always get taken away?" She sobbed.

"Now… I've… lost everything. My... daughter... Rebecca... Maxine… my boats. Everything…"

"Kate, it's all good, they are not dead. And Stephanie and Bird, we will find them. The radar can trace that boat," Dutchy said to comfort her, but it didn't help, she was too upset.

Meanwhile 2Dads ran to Dutchy and got pale when he saw his former lover injured.

"Damn, is she…?"

"No, she's alive."

"Ok, I'll cover you here. We don't know if there are any bastards left here. Harpie is at the edge with the others."

"Papa-82 to Alpha-82 and Bravo-82. Do you hear me?" Nikki sounded crazy as her voice echoed through Dutchy's headset.

"Bravo-82 to speaking. We're happy you're back within range. We have a severe situation here."

"Tell me."

"We freed Commander White, Kate McGregor and her daughter, but we lost two men. Three people are wounded, one is on the verge of a breakdown and two have been kidnapped."

"What did you say? Repeat! In detail!" Nikki ordered.

Dutchy made a face at her loud voice. "The drug gang locked up Commander White, Kate and her daughter. The X's team freed them but they were ambushed. That caused the XO's s] death and the death of the Feds' constable. RO got a shot and has a wound in his arm, and the Commander has a gunshot wound to the chest. One of the gang bosses and Mike, kidnapped Kate's daughter and Bird, and got away on one of Kate's boats. They blew up the other one where Bomber got injured as well. And Kate collapsed. That's about all."

"About all? Isn't that enough? Damn, I knew it. This case sucked from the beginning. And what did you say? Mike? Mike Flynn?" she said irritated and astonished.

"Yes ma'am, Mike Flynn." Dylan was still holding Kate in his arms. Meanwhile 2Dads was busy putting emergency bandages on Rebecca's wounds.

"What the hell! Right, do you know the boat's name?" Nikki asked.

"Kate? Kate, what's the name of the boat?"

"The… the… Sou… Southern…Cross," Kate sobbed.

"The Southern Cross, ma' blue with yellow and white."

"Ok, I'll pass the description to the coast guard and the Feds. We will be there in 30 minutes. Hold on."

30 minutes later the Hammersley arrived in front of the bay and aimed the Typhoon at the evacuation area, ready to provide cover. Swain and Charge went on shore with a team to take care of the wounded and to recover the bodies. No other men were found on the island. They left with a small motor boat from the main jetty.

Nikki stood at the edge of the bridge with her hands on her hips watching how the survivors of the mission came back on board. A few moments later Dutchy, Charge and 2Dads appeared on the bridge. The sergeant of the Feds also came to the bridge and went to her.

"Captain, I have a complaint about your petty officer. He refused to cooperate with this investigation. I have to report that…"

"Sergeant," Nikki said sweetly, her eyes shooting bullets. "I remember a small conversation with you; I will recite it for you. I asked you what we should expect there. And you said 'I don't think it will be that bad'…"

"In the context of the investigation I couldn't say anything. Moreover this is just collateral damage…." he interrupted .

"What? You call that collateral damage? Two people killed, three wounded - two severely, a destroyed boat, a disappeared boat and a kidnapped kid and a sailor. And you call that collateral damage?" She spat . "And I will also make a report about you, and your career will be added to your list of collateral damage. Prepare yourself for life as a traffic warden."

The sergeant looked astonished, like he had been hit in the face. He didn't expect such an outburst from that seemingly cute woman.

"Buffer, make sure that that piece of shit gets off my bridge!" she said firmly to Dutchy.

"Yes ma'am. Come on you," he nodded to the sergeant.

2Dads poked Charge. "Wow, did you hear that? Our Italian boss has balls."

"2Dads, did I hear something?" She said fiercely.

"Uh, no ma'am, nothing."

"Fine, carry on." She turned quickly to the windows of the bridge so that they couldn't see her smile. It was the best compliment ever since she took over the command of the Hammersley six years ago. Dutchy came back to the bridge.

"Dutchy, when you make your report about this operation, put as much detai in as you can. I will need that information to make a complaint to the Feds about this operation."

"Yes ma'am."

"You have the ship. I'm going to my cabin to report back to Navcom and to check on Swain and the patients."

"Buffer has the ship," Dutchy announced.

Nikki went down but decided first to see the patients and went to the Officer's mess that had been converted into a ward.

_Man, man, man, what a mess. I will not think of the huge investigation that will come when we arrive at the base. Too many things went wrong. Too little info, too under powered. This should have been a case for the SAS. Bad judgement from Wilkinson? Dutchy and RO's reports can bring clarity and Knocker's observations too. She was there before she got shot. Hopefully she remembers what had happened. Hey, Swaino was seemingly waiting for me._

There, she met Swain. Maxine and Rebecca lay down and Kate and RO sat on the bunk.

"Hey boss," he greeted Nikki.

"Swaino, how are they doing?"

"Their status is stabilised, but they are still unconscious. It looks worse than it is, but they do need surgery. The Commander has a bullet in her chest, luckily it's far away from the heart. Bomber has two fragments from the explosion in her thigh and her back. It's difficult to say what it is - plastic, wood or metal. But the bleeding has stopped. RO has a bullet in his upper arm, but the bone is not broken. But, I'm more concerned about Kate. She's mentally breaking down. I gave her a sedative and she's calmed down now, but what next, I don't know."

"Ok Swaino, nice job, you can't do anymore," she said while she tapped him on his shoulder. She went into the make-shift ward.

"Hey boss, I think I can handle the radio…" RO said optimistic.

"Nope RO, you stay here, they need to take the bullet out. It's just a matter of time. But, you were the highest ranked sailor the X's team. I want you tomake a report of what happened. And put in it everything that you know. I'm afraid we will need it."

"Ok boss, from the moment this is fixed I'll prepare one," he said pointing to his arm.

"Good man!" Then she sat down next to Kate, trying not to show how frightened she was.

_Poor girl, what do you look like?_

Kate sat, or more accurately, leaned against the wall, with her arms held around her pulled up legs. Her normally bright green eyes were dull and stared blankly into the room. It was embarrassing to see the once strong character now in a mentally unstable situation. "Kate," she said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Nik, they've taken everything from me. Now I've got nothing. Even Stephanie is gone," she said softly and started crying again.

Nikki wrapped her arm around her and rubbed her arm. "Kate, we'll find her, trust me. And they will be fine. Swaino just told me."

_I know how God damn much it hurts to lose someone!_ _ Grrr! And I still don't know who the father of that girl is. Mike? Maybe that's why she's so upset._

"I...I don't know," Kate answered faint.

"Yes, everything will be fine, just trust me. And try to rest a bit. You can use my cabin."

"Maybe."

"I'll come back to you later on. I must make a phone call now." Kate nodded faint. Nikki went to her cabin to call Navcom to report about the situation.

"Navcom, Lieutenant-Commander Mark Thomson speaking," Maxine's assistant answered.

"The Hammersley speaking, Lieutenant-Commander Caetano. Mark, the Feds operation turned into a right mess. Prepare a hospital transport for three wounded, two severely. One of them is Commander White. And there are also two bodies, my executive officer Lieutenant Wilkinson and a federal agent. The Feds are now taking care of the island with the lab and the bodies of the drug gang," Nikki said.

"Pfft. Great! And that for a Sunday. You've just made my day Nikki. What happened to turn it into such a disaster?"

"That's a long story, too long for the phone. I even need to get the reports from the team that went on shore to know all the details. Heard anything yet from the Southern Star or Jessica Bird and the little girl?"

"No not yet. The coast guard are making observation flights now. The moment we hear something, I'll call you."

"Yes, thanks." And she hung up.

_Right, to the bridge. Get them to the base asap!_

A couple of hours later the Hammersley arrived at the base. Ambulances were waiting and also a hearse. Lieutenant-Commander Thompson was also waiting for them. The gangway was nearly in place when he went on board, greeted the flag and went up to the bridge. At the bridge, Nikki was surprised to see the assistant so quickly on board without announcing his arrival. Then it must be really important or extremely bad.

"Nikki, there's some good news also."

"Tell me Mark."

"They found the Southern Cross - in one piece."

"Fine, and Bird and the girl?"

"That's the second part of the good news. Both were found uninjured on the boat. Nothing happened to them."

"Thank God," Nikki sighed. Positive mumbling was heard on the bridge too. "And where are they now?"

"They're in the police station at Port Douglas. Someone can pick them up there."

"Ma'am, with your permission, I'll go," Dutchy said.

"That's Ok Dutchy."

"Maybe, the parents can come also? That will comfort the girl," Thompson said.

"Yeah, Kate, the mother is on board. I'll tell her. And the ones who stole the boat?"

"Nope, no trace. Disappeared."

"Ok thank you Mark, I'll see you later."

Nikki went to her cabin where she left Kate a couple hours ago. When she entered, she found Kate still lying in the rack, staring blankly. She knelt next to her. "Kate, I've got some good news. Stephanie and Bird have been found. Both are in good health. Nothing happened to them."

A sparkle went through Kate. Her eyes lighted up and she lifted her head to Nikki. "Is it true? Where is she? Can I get her? When?" Questions came quickly one after another.

"Yes, yes. You can get her right now. Dutchy is coming with you". She came quickly from the rack. At once, she was a totally different person than before. She wanted to slip her feet in her muddy sandals but Nikki stopped her.

"Wait, you're not going like that, are you? You look like you've been in a mud bath for hours. Put on something of mine, we are roughly the same size."

"Uh? Hmm, yes indeed," Kate admitted with a slight smile when she looked at her muddy appearance.

"Right, use my bathroom and here's a dress and some sandals," she said while taking the clothes from her locker. I'll see you at the bridge."

"Ok, thanks a lot," Kate said when accepting the clothes.

Nikki turned towards the door, but hesitated and turned to Kate again."Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I've been struggling with this since we met again. Who's Stephanie's father?"

"Mike," she said plainly.

"What?" Nikki said nearly choking.

"No, I'm not kidding, but that's too long a story to tell you now. I'll tell you when we're back."

"Hmm, ok, see that you do," Nikki answered and left the cabin, now with more questions than before.

They were on their way to Port Douglas, to pick up Stephanie and Bird. Dutchy was driving, and Kate was sat next to him.

He looked at her. "It's just like Nikki is sitting next to me, except for the colour of the hair," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose. She lent me this because I was ready for the garbage bin. A shower can do miracles."

"You must be a very good friend of hers because she wears those only when we go out with the crew to some of the better occasions when we have shore leave."

"Yeah, we shared the cabin for years before you came on board. You both missed each other at that time. She was the navigator."

"Yeah I know."

A bit later she looked at him. "Dylan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Uh. Why?"

"For everything."

"I've done nothing."

"Yes, you did. For this, bringing me to Stephanie. For staying with me at the jetty. For sending me emails after I was fired."

"That's normal, isn't it?"

"No, that's not normal. Not many people would persist and you did."

"That's what friends are for." He tapped on her knee.

"And therefore I say 'thank you'."

"Ok, pleasure."

At the police station they found their people. The little girl ran to her mother who took her up in her arms. Bird followed slowly behind her. Kate couldn't say a word and tears of happiness sat in her eyes.

"Mummy, you're squeezing me," Stephanie said and that made Dylan laugh.

"Hey Chicken Legs, you're looking good after that adventure," he said while he tapped her on her shoulder.

"Pfft, indeed. This is something I will never forget," Bird answered.

"What happened?" Dutchy asked.

"We went on board and before we pushed off he said that I had to care for the girl so that nothing would happen to her. He threatened to kill me if something did happen."

Kate was listening too. "Was he armed?"

"Uh, no, I saw no visual signs. I guess not."

"And then?"

"We arrived at a small jetty in this small village. He said that we had to stay here and that they would find us and he disappeared."

She reached into the pocket of her overalls and took out a folded piece of paper that she offered to Kate.

"But before he left, he gave me this letter. It's for you ma'am."

Kate unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Kate,_

_I hope you will read this to end and that you don't throw it in the bin after the first sentence._

_First I wanted to apologize for what I said and what I have done to you. I screwed it up, literally and figuratively, and you didn't deserve that. _

_I remember you wanted to talk to me six years ago, after we just left that captain's table, but I ignored you. I know too that you worked hard for everything you achieved and I know you didn't use 'alternatives'. It wasn't fair from me to say otherwise._

_After all that happened, I fully understand you don't want to see me again. _

_You opened my eyes in that container when you yelled at me that the girl is six years old. You said that with such determination, that afterwards, I realised you gave me a message. _

_Thank you for mentioning we have a daughter! _

_On the boat, I discovered she was called Stephanie. A good choice from you!_

_It went from bad to worse for me. I took that job on the Coral Sea because I had nothing, not realising what kind of situation I was getting into. Now I'm going to get my life back on track and try to stay out of the hands of the Feds._

_Hopefully we can meet eachother again someday?_

_Fair winds Kate!_

_Mike_

Kate gave the letter to Dylan who started reading it too. "Hm, Kate, I think you'll have to explain some of this to me when you're ready. I've skipped quite a few parts," he said when he looked up to Kate and saw a few tears on her cheeks."You ok? You look upset," he asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine. It's just… you know… there was so much emotion the last few hours. By the way," she changed the subject. "You never met Stephanie before. Here she is. Stephanie, this is Dylan, the man I often told you about."

"Hi Stephanie. You're a big girl. You mother already showed me several photos," he said caressing her cheek.


	15. Chapter 15 Scars

**Chapter 15 Scars**

**Four days later**

Kate stood in Rebecca's room in the hospital in Cairns. She had just put a basket of fruit on the table. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Not too bad. Everything is stiff, and a bit painful. The worst thing is, I can't stop thinking about the fact that I could have died. If I had been two meters closer to the boat, I would have been gone. Then, I remember that I killed three men. I always thought I would never be able to do that."

"I know, in times of stress you can and do more than you think. You did a great job by taking out those gangsters. If you haven't done that, it could have been worse for Stephanie and Bird. If you were still in the Navy, you've done the same."

"Didn't the Feds ask questions?"

"No, as far as I know not."

"Yeah, my great-grandfathers' gun did its job again."

"How so?"

"My grandfather told me his father used in Flanders in 1917 and he used it in Papua in 1944 and I did it now," she said with a sad smile. "By the way, where is the gun now?"

"It's at Dylan's apartment. He took it from you, otherwise the Feds would have taken it. When you leave here, and he's in the port, you'll get it back."

"Hey, I notice it has become 'Dylan' instead of 'Dutchy'. There's more than just friendship between you, isn't there? Come on, I can see you starting to blush."

"No, we're just good friends," Kate said a bit uneasy.

"All right, I'll keep quiet for now, but I have a feeling there is more. You can't hide it.

By the way, what about the boat? What's going to happen now?"

"Nikki made a condemning report and the Feds are really embarrassed about it. More so because there's a dead Navy officer involved too. The Navy is pushing the case so that I will be reimbursed. I think it will be a couple of weeks, probably a few months. You know, it's funny, when you owe them money, they want it quicker than quick, but when they owe you money, it's as slow as anything; you need to have time, and lots of it.

But I can carry on with the Southern Cross. But for sure when you are back, there will be a brand new boat waiting for you," she said with a smile. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to visit Maxine now."

She left the room and went to another floor where Maxine's room was.

"Hi Max, how ar…." she tried to ask when she entered the room, but she got interrupted. Kate sat down at the side of Maxine's bed and listened to Maxine who started raging.

"Ah, Kate, there you are! Are you aware that _they_ took my mobile? Can you image that they can take something away from you? They say it could harm the machines in the hospital. Bullshit! They can't proveit. They said first that I couldn't use it. How can't they know what job I have to do? Even yelling at them didn't help. I asked for a laptop with an internet connection and they even refused that. How can I connect with my boats now? Even when I say I will leave right now, they refuse. And guess, for what reason, they refuse? My high blood pressure! How would they know? Do you know what they said? What I have to do? Watch television and read magazines. There's nothing other than bullshit on that television and these magazines contain only stupid articles. I almost killed all of them here… And what? What are you laughing about? This isn't funny anymore!"

Kate got a big smile at her face."Well, I'm extremely pleased to see you like that again. You have your fighting spirit again. A few days ago they brought you in here like a corpse. Now, you're back to the old Knocker White."

"Knocker! How dare you! If you were still in service I would send you on a frigate for a couple of months away."

"If I hadn't Stephanie, I would have said 'with pleasure'," Kate said with a smile. "All this time, I was just trying to ask you how do you feel?"

"Fine, great. I'm ok. A bit of pain, but I ignore it. I just want to get away from here or at least do something useful."

"Max, just be patient. Give it a couple of days, and they will be happy to send you home.

But, you can do something useful, in the meantime, if you'd like?"

"Yes? Tell me."

"Rebecca is still upset she killed three people and that she was almost killed by that explosion. I think you can use your 'energy' to convince her that she did the right thing."

"Hmm, sounds reasonable. Where she is?"

"One floor lower, room 224."

"All right, I'll see her."

"And promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll calm down. Otherwise, they are going to keep you here for ever."

"Oh God, help me!"


	16. Chapter 16 A new start

**Chapter 16 New start**

**Cairns, 3 weeks later**

Rebecca recovered quickly from her injuries and after a few days at home, she wanted to be back at work, being back out at sea, working with and having chats with Kate and Helen.

She entered the officeof the South Pacific Discovery Cruises. She saw that Kate was staring very gloomy outside the window of the shop."Morning Kate, morning Helen. What's up? You have a face like a thunderstorm."

"Becca, there's a booking for a two-day tour for two people." Rebecca heard a sadness in her voice.

"That sounds good. So what's the problem then?"

"It's a booking for Mr and Mrs Mullholland! Do I need to draw you a picture?"

"Aah, yes, I knew it! I knew there was more between you two. But you always ignored it, hey? That's why you're so upset now."

"Yeah, laugh at me, why don't you?

And, can you imagine, they asked _me_ to be the skipper?" She almost spat it out.

"That's strange. I'm not that bad as a skipper, am I?" Rebecca said, frowning.

"Yeah, 'strange', that's the least you can say! How dare he? First he lets me believe he feels something for me, and then he books a tour for him and his wife with me as the skipper! What is he playing at? Does he have to parade it in front of me? I don't want to watch them kissing. What have I done to him that he thinks I deserve this?" Kate was raging.

"Kate, forget it. Stop thinking, and just do your job. And remember, someone once said to me 'always smile at the customers'." Rebecca had put her arm around Kate's shoulders. Kate was swallowing and did her best not to cry.

"Oh, yes, I'm just wondering which stupid goat said that to you," Kate grumbled.

"Kate, just do your thing and then it will pass quickly. At the end of the tour, I'll wait for you at the quay."

"Yeah, that would be nice," she said softly.

"Shall I bring also a box of tissues?"

"Hmm, there will be a big chance I'll need them," Kate said even more softly.

Two days later.

Kate was already at the boat and she was nervously wandering around. She was wearing the company uniform, cargo pants and polo shirt.

"Kate, be calm. Smile at them. They are customers. But, I want to tell him what I think of him. What a kind of asshole he is! No Kate, you may not. Girl, take a deep breath. Smile. Always smile at the customers. Focus on your job. Tomorrow they leave and you can let out everything with Becca. Hopefully she doesn't forget that bloody box of tissues."

Then she saw Dylan arriving, a sport bag in one hand and a kind of cool bag in the other hand. Alone.

_Hmm, there he is. Uh? Alone?_

"Morning Kate," he said with a big smile.

"Good morning Dylan." She forced a smile. "I thought you booked for two?" She asked confused, trying to be as neutral as possible.

He entered the boat and put down the bags. He put his hands on his waist and gave her a big conspiratorial smile. "Indeed, I'm alone. I booked for two to be sure I didn't have to share the boat with someone else, you see. I wanted to be with you _alone_. Our previous date was cancelled and on the island, the date was not perfect, huh?"

All of a sudden all the stress faded away and her heart was about to jump out of her body.

"You're too charming, you're making me blush."

"Again?"

"Don't tease me," she said with twinkling eyes and a smile.

" us out of here, will you?" he asked her.

She stood at the helm and they left just the port when she heard the 'plop' sound of a cork. "Hey, you found your way to the fridge already?"

"Nope, it's mine. Here you go," and he offered her a flute glass of Champaign.

"Normally, I should offer the customers this."

"Well, there are always exceptions. And I'm not a normal customer. Cheers."

Later on, when they anchored the boat near a nice little island, they sat on the couch at the back of the boat. He bent forward and grabbed a parcel in nice paper, from his bag and gave it to her.

"Here, for you."

"Really?"

"Sure, otherwise I wouldn't give it to you."

She unpacked it and held a nice dress in front of her. "Oh, it's lovely, thank you." She turned her head to give him a kiss.

Then she moved closer, her mouth seeking his for another somewhat longer, more passionate kiss. He responded in kind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait!" She pushed herself away with her hand on his chest and disappeared into one of the cabins. A minute later, she returned with the new dress on. "What do you think? Perfect size, design, colour. How did you know that?" she asked him with a smile, while she made a 360-degree turn.

"You look gorgeous. And the size and design? Well, I didn't know anything about them, but Nikki did! I asked her and she assisted me," he said disarmingly.

"What would I do without Nikki?"

"You'd be wearing a dress that's too large and something that you don't like!" he said dryly.

"You're terrible! Do you know you are a handsome man, mister Dylan Mulholland?"

"Yep, you gave me these signals before. I noticed you were looking at me on several occasions when we were on board the Hammersley," he said with a smile.

"Oh, was I that obvious?"

"Hmm, don't know, I felt it and maybe the other female sailors too. They have a sixth sense for that."

She gave him a tap on his shoulder and he grinned.

After dinner they sat at the back of the boat looking at the sunset. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly his hand slid a bit upwards to the side of her chest and he started to caress the side of her boob. That made her moving closer to him and she put her head on his shoulder. When the sun has disappeared under the horizon, she stood up.

"Did I already show you the rest of the boat?" Kate asked seemingly innocent.

"Nope, not yet," he answered knowing what was to come but he didn't want to spoil the game and played his role.

"Come on." And she took his hand and gave him an irresistible smile with twinkling eyes.

They didn't get further than the guest's cabin. Here she started to untie his shirt quickly. That landed on a chair in the corner and her dress and bra followed a few seconds later….

The next day Rebecca had called Maxine to pick up Stephanie. She wanted to take the girl to the port to welcome Kate. Rebecca thought that seeing Stephanie would cheer up Kate after the unpleasant situation with Dylan's booking. When the boat arrived she wasn't a bit surprised to see only two people on board with a smile.

"Hi Dutchy, Kate, welcome back."

Then she pointed to Kate's colourful dress. "Is that the new uniform for us?"

"Nope!" And an even bigger smile was the answer.

"Wasn't this a booking for Mr and Mrs Mullholland? I see only Dutchy," she asked curiously.

"Well, when we left it was not, but now it is." Kate answered while she put her hand around his waist. "Stephanie, I finally found a daddy for you !"


	17. Chapter 17 Someone from the past

**Chapter 17 Someone from the past**

**Cairns, 18 years later**

The late afternoon sun was caressing the guests in the garden chairs and on the terrace. Time to get some refreshments. Waiters ran from and to with drinks to the guests.

The young tall blond pretty woman stood in front of the open window and held her glasses in her hand and was tapping the specs against her teeth. She was looking dreamily at the scenery in the garden. She was wearing white cotton trousers and a fresh green blouse and high heeled sandals. She preferred to wear her hair just below her neck. Her appearance fitted perfectly in her function as hotel manager.

_Hopefully the weather would stabilize for the coming months because the last two weeks had been very bad with thunderstorms and an awful amount of rain. So bad that our boats couldn't sail. Now, it's ok again. That's the business. Sometimes you lose some, sometimes you win some._ She smiled with that thought.

Inside it was still calm, but not for long. Waiters were busy preparing the tables for dinner. Her eyes swept with a monitoring glance over the tables. This is ok. But her check stopped at a menu card that lay on the ground, probably blown away by a breeze.

She bent over to grab the card and she smiled again when she read the name of her hotel: The Hammersley Hotel. If it had been her choice she would have chosen another name, like the Coral Sea Hotel or something, but it was the wish of her parents. After all these years it became a trade mark. So be it.

She put on her glasses again and looked outside to one couple in particular. Two older people, she guessed they were a bit older than her parents. He had something over him, that made her thinking that she had seen him somewhere. On the other hand she had never seen the woman with silver grey hair. It was a strange encounter with them. Especially the questions he had asked her.

_He pretended that he knew me and he asked me for my name. No other guest who checks in does that. 'Stephanie McGregor,' I had answered. He did a guess for my age and that was right on target. 24. How did he know that? Then he got all of a sudden an extreme cute glance over his face, something I don't expect from a hotel guest. Next he had asked if my family was ok. I was completely surprised and stammered that it was. He couldn't keep his eyes of me and he seemed to be a million miles away. His behaviour was clearly not normal because his wife asked him if he was ok. He stammered that he was and they left to go to their room. Afterwards I looked at the name of the couple, but it told me nothing: Mr and Mrs Michael Morell. And now they are sitting in the garden. When I see mum and dad, I'll ask them._

She stopped thinking when she heard someone very familiar whistling a song at the entrance of the hotel. She walked towards him. "Hey dad, so you're happy?"

"Great Steph. I'm just back from the wharf and the Southern Star 2 is back in the water. Completely restored, just like new. Now, our fleet of eight boats is complete again."

"Question - one of our guests is a certain Michael Morell and his wife, do you know them?"

Dylan was rubbing his face. "Nope, it doesn't ring a bell to me. Why?"

"It's weird. He asked me some personal questions and he looked at me like he had known me for years."

"You'd better ask mum. She will arrive from her inspection tour to the other hotels within…" He looked at his watch. "…an hour or so."

"Ma'am? Phone call for you," one of the waiters interrupted them.

"Yeah, coming!" She answered and she mouthed "Sorrry" to Dylan.

He nodded, watching as she walked into reception and he smiled.

_She walks exactly like her mother. How's that possible? Furthermore she's theperfect mixture of Kate and Mike. She's taller than Kate, Kate's hair, his eyes, but Kate's characteristic nose. And what from me? Hehe, I'm technically not the father, but I do consider her my daughter. I think she adopted my way of talking. That's what Kate always says, but I haven't noticed that yet._

One hour later Kate arrived from the airport like a mule. She was wearing a cream coloured suit and high heeled sandals. Her hair was in a knot and her handbag was slung diagonally over her shoulder. In her hands, she was carrying a laptop bag and a small suit case. Stephanie came to meet her mother.

"Hey, mum, how was your tour? You look like you need a shower."

"Hey darling. Pfft. You're right. It was exhausting. After the past wet weeks, it's all of a sudden very hot. But the other hotels are doing well. That's the most important thing. Is dad in?"

"Oh yeah! He's in the clouds with his renovated boat."

She smiled. "Yeah, that was to be expected. And the paperwork will always be for poor Kate. First on the Hammersley, now here, the papers will always find me. Anyhow I'll take a shower, then I'll find dad and we'll have a drink in the garden."

"Mum?"

_Hmm, she's already gone. Never mind. That guy will not run away._

Somewhat later they both returned. Kate had her hair untied and switched her suit for a sundress that gave her more room to breathe and wore heeled mules. Before they went to the garden Stephanie stopped them.

"Mum, a question. One of the new guests seems to know me, us. He and his wife have booked under the name Michael Morell. Do you know them? I asked dad, but he didn't know."

Kate lifted her eyebrows. "Hmm, when I consider the names apart then yes, but together, no. Michael could be Mike, you know, your natural father, and Morell could be Ursula Morell, his first lover before me."

"Do I have to know him?" Stephanie asked.

"Depends on how much you remember."

"How so?"

"Do you remember when you were six, that trip we made with Maxine, with the boat to see those waterfalls?"

"Nope, not really, but I can't forget that moment when that man hit you. It's like it's etched in my memory," she said annoyed.

"Well, that was Mike." Kate said plainly.

"What? Should that bastard even be in my hotel right now?" she almost shouted.

"Listen Stephanie, that's overreacting. Afterwards, he made his apologises. It's been 18 years, so, if it's really him, I think it's really the past."

"Come on honey, I'm thirsty. We can talk better with a drink. Steph, can you ask the waiter to bring us our classic medicine? And get yourself something also."

"A beer, and a glass of white wine?" Stephanie replied with a smile.

"Exactly!"

They took a place at a table in the middle of the garden. The waiter brought their 'medicine' and a glass of sherry dry for Stephanie.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Dylan was smiling and he was stretching in the comfortable garden chair. "Taking a break at the end of the day with a sparkling beverage."

"Yeah, indeed. It has been a tough three days. Flew in, flew out, cab in, cab out, with all that heat. Splendid here, with that breeze; it's relaxing," Kate said before sipping from her wine.

"How's Rebecca doing?" Stephanie asked after she took a sip of her sherry.

"She was extreme happy to see me. She feels like a queen in her hotel on the island. It was a very good decision to send her to that hotel managers training course five years ago. I still can't conceive that I started the expansion of the South Pacific Discovery Cruises with her. These 18 years have passed so quickly. She also wished that I could pop over more frequently," Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah and her husband is the cook of the hotel," Dylan added.

"Mum, that's that couple," while she pointed.

Kate turned her head slightly and got startled. "Oops, yes, indeed that's him, Mike and she's Ursula. Hmm, they found each other again after all."

At that moment the waiter came to them. "Boss, the lady and the gentleman over there are asking what you want to drink, from them." He was pointing to Mike.

"The same?" Dylan asked and both nodded. "Yeah, the same."

After they received their drinks they made a 'cheers' signal to Mike. Both stood up and walked to them. "May I congratulate you on your hotel. It's splendid." he said more or less in the direction of Kate.

Kate pointed to Stephanie. "She's the manager."

Dylan offered them to take a seat. "Ow, I didn't know, well the compliments are for you miss."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Sorry, I thought it was you," he said to Kate.

"Hmm, almost correct. We…" she pointed to Dylan "are the owners of the resorts and the boats."

"Nice achievement. May I present my wife Ursula?"

They all shook hands.

"It's a long time, isn't it? I see you're doing well?" Mike started.

"Yeah, 18 years. And yes, we're happy. And you? I noticed you're under another name?" Kate couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Well, the facts of my stupidity 18 years ago left scars. I left you…" He pointed to Stephanie. "… Behind in the hands of Bird and I was on the run. I had no criminal record but I guessed I was being searched for everywhere. I went underground on one of the small islands of Micronesia. I got a job there as captain on a salvage vessel, and one day I came ashore in New Caledonia and there I met Ursula again, by accident. She was still in witness protection, and since I was on the run, it worked for us both.

We were happy we found each other again and we moved on. Looking back at the situation, I took over her name. Thus, I'm now Mike Morell. The last 10 years I've been a captain of a cruise vessel from Melbourne to New Zealand.

I'm still happy you opened my eyes in that container with those last sentences you shouted at me. They are still crystal clear in my memory: "You're right for once. He was the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life! Remember that! Mike, she's six! Remember? Six years!' You were damn right, I'll remember them forever. Later on the boat, I started realising what they meant." He looked at Stephanie. "I'm happy to see you again. You've became a gorgeous woman, just like your mother."

"Thank you," Stephanie answered.

"Mike," she said. "I know that you are my natural father, but you must also understand that you are, for me, someone who my mother knew and that I consider Dylan as my real father, yes?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, that's logical, I understand, no problem." He looked again at Kate and Dylan. "And what about you both?"

"I started to rebuild the company after my skipper was blown into the hospital and the boat into 72-pieces. The Navy arranged it, so I was reimbursed so I could have a new boat built," Kate answered.

"Meanwhile we married and I finished my term in the Navy. Then I also started in the company, and we grew it bit by bit until now. We have four hotels and eight boats," Dylan continued.

"Nice, I'm happy to hear that," Mike answered.

"How did you find us?" Kate asked.

"We wanted to have a break and our attention was immediately attracted by the name of the hotel, Hammersley. Obvious, isn't it?" Mike said with a smile.

Then Ursula tapped on his arm."Darling, these people are taking a break after a full day of working. We will let them and we will take a small walk before dinner, ok?"

"Uh? Yes, ok, we will probably see each other again before we leave."

Ursula and Mike left and the three others were quiet for a while enjoying their drink and were reliving these 18 years.

"Does it do something to you?" Dylan asked a bit worried.

"No, nothing. It's the past, we have our life now," Kate answered with a shrug.

Dylan chuckled all of a sudden.

"What's up?" asked Kate.

"Well we were lucky - they all could have been together here! Last week we had Maxine and her friend, and last month we had Nikki and her family here on vacation."

"Don't remind me of that, dad!" Stephanie replied.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "I still see your face when you discovered that her two sons wanted to play baseball here in the garden between the other guests."

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Nikki can command a war ship, but she has no control over her two sons," Kate added.

Stephanie stood up from her chair. "Right. Mum, dad, I have to go inside, there's work to do. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

Dylan was looking at her until she went inside. "Mike is right, she became a gorgeous woman," he said to Kate.

Kate gave him a tap on his shoulder and said smiling. "Mullholland, you have to look at me, not at her."

He grinned. "Come, McGregor, let's go home. While you made your leisure tour, I…"

She gave him a slap on his shoulder, "You're naughty", she muttered.

"…I bought some food, and I'm going to prepare you a dinner."

"Yeah, come on, I'm hungry. Moreover, tomorrow is another day for the customers, but this evening, and the night, is for us."

She slapped her arm around his waist and he did the same with her and they were heading to their house.

**END**

6

6 


End file.
